Sex Buddies
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: Adam screwed Tommy, and he loved it. But to Tommy, it was more then just a spring fling. However, Adam only thinks of Tommy as a sex toy, but Tommy wants it to be more then just a daily screw...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! This is a new story that I'm writing with a friend of mine from twitter. If you have one you should totes follow her. Her name is Ainin Hime (AininHime). Anyway, Ainin and I wanted to do a fic and it turned into...This, it's pretty awesome. She write one paragraph, then I write the other. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Adam hadn't been laid or laid anyone in over six months. He just hasn't seen anyone suitable for him or anyone he would enjoy screwing. Except of course, his pretty bassist, but it just so happens, he was straight, so there was no way he could actually screw him. But hell, Adam would just love to run his long fingers through that blond hair…Kiss down his neck and bite him, claiming that small body as his. The only place where he was slightly satisfied was on stage, especially during Fever. But that was all just a fucking tease because it would never get anywhere, and that sucked! He moaned lightly at the thought and Tommy glanced at Adam from his seat on the bus.

"Yo, man, are you okay?" Tommy asked, eyeing the singer wearily. Adam blushed and panted a little, standing up and walking to the door of the bus.

"Y-Yea…I just…" he groaned through his teeth, feeling his pants become too tight for his taste. When the bus finally stopped after a couple more minutes, he didn't even grab his luggage, Adam just ran to the hotel, and quickly checked in. The glam band would all be sharing the deluxe suite. It was pretty hot, but Adam was too horny and too sex deprived to give a shit about what the suite might look like.

"Adam! What about your luggage?" Monte called out to him but he didn't hear Monte as he was too indulged in his own world. The only thing he had in mind was to free his throbbing cock out of its cage. The band was dumbfounded seeing Adam rushing like that. Monte turned to Tommy and said, "What the fuck is wrong with him? He's not being himself today."

Tommy shrugged, "I don't have a fucking clue, and he's been acting weird lately. I wonder if something bad happened to him." The band ran after Adam to their suite, Tommy was the last one to come since he was carrying two heavy luggages- his and Adam's.

Adam slid the suite's card to open the door and went hurriedly to the bathroom. After locking the bathroom's door, he quickly unbuckled his black skinny jeans and freed his huge hard cock. He began to stroke his cock furiously with one hand and used his other hand to pinch his nipple. Pinching his nipple would make him cum faster just like what he wanted at that time. The friction on his cock and the pinching on his nipple felt so good that he would cum anytime soon. During his jerking off session, he was fantasizing about shoving his huge hard cock deep inside Tommy's tight, cute little asshole. He whimpered at the thought of fucking Tommy. A lot of precum leaked out of his cock. He was almost close to cumming when there's a knock on the door.

"Fuck, Adam! What's taking you so long? Hurry up, will ya? I need to use the bathroom!" yelled Monte from outside.

"Almost done, just a few more minutes!" Adam yelled back.

"Hurry up Adam! I can't even wait for another fucking minute!" Adam groaned while putting back his jeans on. He didn't even fucking cum yet. Thank you Monte for ruining my jerking off session…

Adam looked at himself in the mirror and panted a little, licking his lips. Aw, shit, he was still as horny as fuck. He glanced down at his pants and saw that his ready to explode dick was still pretty noticeable to the general audience. He only had two theories of getting rid of this throbbing cock. He would either have to jack himself off until he's screaming his own name, or shoving it in Tommy's ass. Oh, god…

No, he'll just have to hide it as best he could. "C-Coming out…" he tried not to moan as he quickly slid out of the bathroom and practically waddled to the nearest room. And fuck his luck, Tommy was in that room, on a bed, lying down with his ipod shoved in his ears. He looked so pretty. His legs were crossed in his black skinny jeans and his creepers moved slightly to the beat of the music. His blond hair was swept messily to the side and his black-shadowed eyes were closed. His plump and girly lips were glossed pink and they were perked out. He looked so peaceful…at rest…sexy…so fuckable…

The singer let out a little squeak and quickly laid on the bed, with his stomach down so his exerting crotch was pressed against the mattress. This caused him to moan louder then he probably should have. Tommy glanced over at Adam and raised his eyebrows.

"Yo, man, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

'Oh, no…Don't say the word fuck,' Adam thought, shutting his eyes and breathing in a sharp breath. Jesus, he needed to fucking take care of this. Well, luckily they arrived at night, so everyone should be going to sleep soon and Adam could have the bathroom all to himself. "N-Nothing…Tommy…"

"Hm, if you say so. I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't wait up," he said, pulling his ear buds from his ears and walking out of the bathroom, his cute ass shaking in Adam's view. Oh, shit…Tommy in the shower…No…Fucking…Way…

After closing the bathroom's door, Tommy began to undress himself, taking off his shirt and then his skinny jeans, exposing his small beautiful body. He turned the shower on and got in the shower cubicle, closing the cubicle's door. He moaned a little the moment the hot water hit his body. The hot liquid felt so good after a long drive on the tour bus. Little did he know after he left Adam in the bedroom, Adam had to fight his unexpected crazy urge to join Tommy in the shower and fuck him hard. He couldn't help it, he was really horny. After a few minutes fighting with his urge, he finally gave in. He walked slowly to the bathroom, looking out for his band to make sure no one saw him entering the bathroom. He saw that Monte, Isaac, and Camilla were already asleep on their beds. 'Perfect!' thought Adam. He turned the bathroom's door knob and he was lucky because Tommy forgot to lock the door. He went into the bathroom and saw Tommy's blurred naked body from the cubicle. He locked the door and then tiptoeing to the cubicle, he slid it open.

Tommy gasped "Fuck, Adam! What the fuck are you doing here? Can't you see I'm still using the bathroom?" Tommy turned away from Adam to hide his cock from Adam's view. Adam didn't answer Tommy; he just stood there and stared at Tommy's naked body with his lustful eyes.

"Shhh…You don't want to wake everyone up…" Adam whispered, licking his lips. He needed this. He needed this more then anything right now. He could feel his cock twitch in its holder, just waiting to be freed and shoved into something. And if he didn't answer to his dick's wish, he was pretty sure he was gonna go insane and rip his hair out. Tommy was the perfect candidate for this job.

Tommy growled and glared at Adam with his head turned. His hair was wet and clinging to his flushing face (both from Adam seeing him naked and the hot water). His back was turned to the brunet, and he was hoping he wouldn't see more then he should. But what the fuck was he doing here in the first place? Privacy?

"Listen, I don't know what the fuck you're doing, but I'm not gay! We're not gonna…" Tommy trailed off as he watched the singer take off his shirt and unzip his pants and slide them off. He could clearly see that Adam was as horny as fuck with his cock exerting from his boxers. And holy shit, it was HUGE. I mean, he already knew that, watching Adam bounce it up and down on stage, but seeing it in person, this close, this exposed, he didn't even know what was happening. Why was his body responding like this from seeing it? He's straight. He likes chicks… "Adam…I…You don't know what you're doing, you're just-"

The singer didn't give Tommy time to finish his sentence as he quickly removed his boxers and shoved the bassist against the shower wall, panting. His hot breath stung Tommy's ivory-colored skin and he had to bite his lip to keep back the long moan that was going to pass through his teeth.

"You don't know what's good for you Tommy. Let me work my magic and you'll love me in no time. The way my body feels against your's, my lips lightly touching your skin…My dick shoved so far up your ass…" he panted, licking Tommy's ear and pinning his wrists against the wall.

"A-Adam!" The bassist yelled, squirming and trying to get out of his grip. "I-I don't want this! I-I'm-"

Adam growled and threw his hand over the struggling blonds' mouth. "Don't wake the others…" he whimpered, feeling his cock leak profusely in a helpless cry for help to be released. "P-Please…Just help me this once…" he whimpered, moaning and leaning his head against Tommy's shoulder. "I need it…so…bad…"

Tommy gasped, looking at Adam's weak demeanor. What the fuck? But he didn't have time to reflect on this matter because Adam began to bite his neck, tugging on his and sucking. But no, he didn't care if Adam _needed this so bad_. He was straight, damnitt!

"Jeez, Adam! What do you want from me? Can't you even wait until I'm done showeri-?" Adam stopped Tommy by turning his body to him, grabbing his head and started to attack his plump lips. Since Tommy was talking when Adam started to kiss him, he managed to shove his tongue deep into Tommy's mouth. He played with Tommy's tongue, trying to get Tommy to respond. Tommy moaned in Adam's lips trying to show his protest. Yeah, they kissed a lot but never when Tommy is naked!

He laid his hands on Adam's chest trying to push him away from him. Adam finally let go of Tommy's lips to catch his breath.

"What the hell was that for, Adam?" Tommy panted.

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but I haven't had sex for months, and I'm as horny as hell now. Will you do it with me, Tommy?" said Adam, looking so desperate.

"What! What do you think I am? A whore? I don't have sex with people just because they are horny as hell!" Tommy yelled a little, glaring at desperate-looking Adam.

"Please, Tommy, I need your help. Even jacking off can't help me, I need sex!" pleaded Adam.

"But- nngh…" Tommy moaned as Adam laid his hands on Tommy's half-hard-on. He began rubbing Tommy's cock; slow at first then he rubbed it faster as Tommy seemed to enjoy it.

"You're going to enjoy this, I promise," whispered Adam.

"N-No…Addddaaammm…I'm straight…" he moaned loudly, trying not too, but it was difficult. Adam's hand was moving so professionally on his cock, that he didn't even know wrong from right anymore. It was fucking hard. Maybe he could just imagine a chick doing all this to him? Pssh, like that's possible. He began to pant and his tongue fell from his mouth as he licked his lips. His chest was moving up and down rigidly.

"Not as straight as you thought, Tommy…" Adam whispered with a smirk and bent down, licking his collar bone and sucking on it. He groaned and released Tommy's dick and pressed his body close to his. Adam then began to grind their erections (Tommy's still only being half; but that wasn't going to last) together and his was still leaking. It was ready to explode at any point possible. Tommy took in a sharp breath and began clawing at Adam's freckled chest.

"I-I'm straight…Don't ruin…This…" he moaned, shutting his eyes and arching his head back, whimpering at his exposed neck. Adam took this as a sign and licking up to the blonds' neck and began to nip at it. Tommy gasped, and the singer could feel his cock become harder by the second. He smirked and ran his hand slyly down to Tommy's ass where he gripped his left cheek and squeezed his nails into it.

"I-I…Don't know what the fans are saying. You have a cute ass…" he whispered, turning Tommy around again and slamming his body into the wall. He whimpered, withering under Adam's touch, but he didn't refuse anymore. What's the point? Plus, it felt kind of good, as much as Tommy didn't want to admit it; but Adam was the fucking sex god right now. Maybe it was because he was so horny, Tommy didn't know, but whatever it was, it felt fucking pleasurable.

"Have you ever taken it up the ass before?" Adam whispered, raking his nails down Tommy's back who shuddered from his touch.

"N-No…" he moaned, pressing his hot cheek against the cool tile.

"Well, I'm gonna get you set up…" Adam claimed, shoving two fingers in his mouth and lathering them up nicely before he -gently at first- rammed them up Tommy's entrance.

"Aahhhh, it hurts Adam!" Tommy exclaimed loudly, turning his head to the singer.

"It's okay baby, just relax, the pain will go away before you know it." Adam leaned in to Tommy and started to kiss him passionately to calm the blond down. Their tongues pushed one another fighting for dominance and Adam came out as the winner. He shoved his tongue deep into Tommy's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

"Mmmf..." Both of them moaned in each other's mouth, enjoying the kiss. Finally their lips parted after a few minutes and they swallowed the spit they exchanged. Tommy had calmed down so the singer paid his attention back to Tommy's ass. He began to shove his fingers slowly in and out of the blonds' entrance but he started to increase his pace upon hearing Tommy's moans of pleasure. 'Hmm, looks like the pain has subsided now,' thought Adam.

"Tommy, can you lay on your stomach? Ass up, please," asked Adam. Tommy obeyed Adam and with that, the singer got down to his knees, he laid his hands on Tommy's ass and separated his ass cheeks and brought his head close to Tommy's ass. Before Tommy could respond to Adam's action, the blond shuddered as he felt Adam's hot, wet tongue licking his asshole.

"Ooh, God!" Tommy moaned. Adam smirked a little knowing that Tommy began to really enjoy doing this. The singer worked his tongue professionally on the blonds' asshole before he slowly penetrated Tommy's entrance. "Nngh… A-ahh..." Tommy bit down his lips to prevent his moans from being louder than it should be. He wouldn't want to wake Monte and the rest just to show them what he's doing with Adam in the bathroom.

"That's right…Keep quiet. You don't want to wake anyone up, boo…" Adam moaned, sliding his hand up Tommy's back and forcing his index finger through the plump lips of his bassist. Tommy couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a loud growl/whimper of pleasure. It was hot, whatever it was. The bassist sucked on Adam's finger, allowing his tongue to slither up and down. He shut his eyes, enjoying it all, taking it all in because soon, it would be over and the pain would come; that much he knew. And it was rather uncomfortable because his cock was pulsing, in dire need of assistance.

Adam finished licking up Tommy and pulled back, smirking as he pushed the blonds' face against the cool tile of the wall, smashing his cheek into it. It was a great contrast between the steam surrounding them and the blaring hot water that was pounding on their slippery flesh. "Sweetie, it's gonna hurt a lot with no lube. Water is going to be the makeshift shit, so be prepared to hurt now and in the morning…" Adam whispered, kissing Tommy's back who whimpered, scared out of his fucking mind.

"Adam…J-Jerk me off…I can't take it…" he moaned, wrapping his small hand over his leaking cock, not able to take the pain of it being swollen anymore. Adam just smiled sinisterly, taking the blonds' cock in his hand and grabbing his ass cheek with the other.

"Here we go…" he murmured, putting the head of his cock in Tommy's ass, and then completely ramming it in there. His entire member was inside Tommy, without any gentleness at first. And that was pretty cruel, considering this was his first time. But Adam was still as horny as fuck, and wasn't able to take waiting any longer. But even after the sex, Adam was still going to be horny and want Tommy more and more.

The blond screamed into his hand, shutting his eyes as tears flew down his cheeks. It hurt so fucking bad, but the pain was subsided and replaced with pleasure when Adam began to pump his cock hard.

"M'hmm... Oohhh! Aa-aahh... Goddd! Harder, Adam! Fuck me harder!" Tommy tried to keep his voice down but he couldn't do it, not when he was being fucked hard by Adam-fucking-Lambert.

Upon hearing that, Adam's thrusting into Tommy was getting even deeper, powerful and faster causing the blond to whimper loud enough to wake everyone else. He didn't care anymore, even if they woke everyone up, he just wanted to enjoy the pleasure the singer was giving him to the fullest.

Adam groaned in bliss every time he shoved his cock deep into Tommy's ass. After a few minutes of thrusting his cock into his cute bassist's ass, he pulled out; he hadn't even cum yet.

"Adam... I haven't even cum yet…" Tommy whined after knowing Adam pulled out his cock.

"I know, Glitterbaby, we're going to continue this in a different position. I feel too tired to keep on standing and fucking you at the same time." Adam grinned slyly at Tommy. The blond smiled sheepishly after hearing that.

"Oh Tommy, you're so cute like that. Come on, let's continue, I can't hardly wait to continue fucking your cute, tight little hole…" With that, Adam sat down on the bathroom's wet floor, stretching out his long, freckled legs.

Tommy was dumbfounded, he raised his eyebrow and said, "I thought you said we are going to continue and why are you relaxing?"

"Silly boy, I'm not relaxing, of course we are going to continue, now get your sweet ass on my cock," Adam smirked devilishly at Tommy. Tommy smiled. He went over to Adam and began straddling Adam's waist, facing him. Adam's huge cock was right below Tommy. The blond lowered himself onto his knees; he can feel Adam's cock poking him. He grabbed the singer's cock and rubbed it up and down with his leaking precum. The blond raised himself a little to allow the singer's cock to enter his ass. After making sure Adam's cock was right against his hole, Tommy slowly lowered his hips, feeling every inch of Adam's cock penetrating his hole. Adam tongued one of Tommy's nipples and pinched the other one. Tommy smashed Adam's head to his chest, wanting Adam to continue playing his nipples.

Because Tommy took a quite long time, Adam pushed Tommy's hips down on his cock, without warning making Tommy shuddered.

"Aahhh!" Both of them began grunting heavily. Tommy sat on Adam's lap, breathing heavily while waiting for his hole to get use to Adam's cock. The blond then raised a little to get his legs below him so that he can use it to support him while sliding up and down the singer's cock.

He started to slowly slide up and down the length of his cock. "Aahh..." both moaned softly. Adam pulled Tommy's head closer to his before launching a full assault on the blonds' lips.

It was complete ecstasy for Adam. He hadn't had this good of a fuck in forever. It was freaking fantastic and he didn't want it to end. He threw his head back, sucking in a sharp breath as Tommy grabbed his hair and tugged on it. And with his other hand, the bassist grabbed his own cock and began to pump it so he would come much sooner. He groaned loudly, leaning in and biting Adam's neck, causing the singer to whimper and buck his hips into Tommy, causing the bassist to groan ad he felt Adam's dick shove further into his body.

"S-So…close…" Adam rasped, shutting his eyes and pushing Tommy closer to him so his dick kept inching into the blond. "I…I…" he bit down on Tommy's shoulder as he came hard inside the boy, causing the blond to gasp and moan loudly. "OH GOD!" Adam screamed, throwing his head back. Tommy moaned too, jerking his dick one last time before coming on Adam's chest. They both panted and looked into each others' eyes. Tommy's were filled with genuine happiness and amusement. Adam's on the other hand were coated with lust and defiance.

"Adam…That was great, I don't even…" Tommy tried to utter a response, but he was in too much pain and pleasure to actually speak. Adam Lambert was the sex god. He was amazing, and Tommy didn't know why he didn't realize it before, but he had some kind of connection to Adam. And maybe he just needed to get close to the singer to figure it out, but he knew that there was something there.

Adam smirked and got out of Tommy, helping him stand up. "You'll be really sore tomorrow, sweetheart, just a warning," Adam said, stepping out of the shower and putting the towel over him. "Great fuck, though," he commented, walking out.

He left Tommy in awe, in the pouring shower. That was the first time he'd ever taken it up the ass. And Adam made it enjoyable. He smiled a little, turning off the shower. He was sure what they just had been more then a simple 'fuck'. It meant something. Well, to Tommy anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

"Tommy! Tommy! Toommyy..." Camilla called out to Tommy, trying to wake him up. Tommy groaned a little, a bit annoyed because his sleep was disturbed. He opened his eyes slowly only to find Adam, Monte, Isaac and Camilla surrounding his bed with their worried looks.

"What's up guys? What time is it now?" Tommy said with his hoarse voice, the result of his screams. After last night's sex, he's had this slight headache…maybe because they stayed in hot water for too long.

"Are you okay, Tommy? We tried waking you several times but you didn't even budge and you're not a heavy sleeper," Monte said with his concerned voice.

"I'm okay, just having a slight headache." Tommy smiled weakly to Adam and the band. Tommy flushed the instant he looked at Adam, remembering what happened last night.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look very flushed," said Isaac.

Camilla leaned in to Tommy and put her left hand on the blonds' forehead and she gasped, "Tommy! You're totally not okay, you have a fever!"

Tommy rolled his eyes and shooed Cam's hand away. "Seriously, I'm fine, you're just-" The blond sat up an electrical pain shot from his spine to his ass and his insides hurt. He tried not to scream, but it came out as a loud and distressed whimper. He clenched his eyes shut and held his stomach, trying to keep the tears back. Yea, this hurt a lot more then he thought. But what did he expect? He had Adam Lambert's dick shoved in him all the way.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Isaac asked, eyeing him wearily. Adam glanced at the blond and decided that he needed to take action before anyone started to suspect anything.

"Listen, guys, I'll talk to Tommy. He probably doesn't want a whole bunch of people crowding around him…" Adam stated, smiling and gesturing them away. They all groaned in protest but assumed Adam knew best. They wandered off and shut the door. Tommy blushed and looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with the singer. He couldn't help it. He may have wanted it hard last night, but now he just kind of felt embarrassed and shy around Adam. And he didn't know why…Maybe because he had deep and suppressed feelings for Adam and he just needed a little push to reveal them? Tommy gulped at the thought…

"I told you it was gonna hurt like shit…" Adam mused, sitting on Tommy's bed and tilting his chin up with a single index finger. His eyes burned into Tommy's. "It'll subside once you get use to it. And trust me, we're gonna do it more often then not," Adam winked and got up smirking. "I'll cover for you. I'll tell them you fell in the shower or something. But get use to the pain, 'cause you're gonna be feeling it a lot more…" Adam smirked and walked out of the door, leaving Tommy to get dressed.

'Hmm, so we're going to have sex again huh?' thought Tommy. The blond grinned shyly at the thought of having hot sex again with Adam. Tommy got up from his bed, groaning a little as he felt the pain in his ass. 'Fuck, I never thought it was going to hurt like this but the sex last night is worth the pain.'

Tommy shuffled to the table where he put his luggage and his phone and checked his phone. He received one new message from Cam; she told him they're at the cafe downstairs having breakfast so she asked him to go straight to the cafe after he was finished dressing up. They're going to do sound-check after breakfast.

He unzipped his luggage, looking for clothes to wear. He chose to wear a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He took out his eyeliner and mascara and went to the mirror, beginning to carefully smudge his eyeliner on his eyelids, and then he applied his mascara. He took his phone and put it in his pocket.

On his way to the cafe, he put on his iPod, listening to Enter Sandman. Cam waved at Tommy when she saw him at the cafe's door. Tommy went to the band. "Hey guys! Am I taking too long time to get ready?"

Monte sneered at the blond "Hell yeah! What took you so long?"

"Haha, I'm sorry," replied Tommy.

Adam just sipped his lemon ice tea and licked his lips a little, glancing at Tommy. He shrugged off his sudden urge. Yes, he was going to have sex with Tommy today, he just didn't know when. It wasn't going to be as long as it was last night. Pretty much, he was just gonna bend the blond over and screw him until he comes, then get back to work. He liked Tommy, he really did. He was a great friend, but an even better sex buddy. He was getting hard just thinking about screwing Tommy right now. He clenched his teeth and took a quick glance at his bassist, soaking in his cute appearance.

They all ate in silence, except for Tommy and Isaac chatting about random nonsense. Adam just kind of stood in his own little world. If he did speak, he would probably talk about something dirty. Yes, he may seem like the sweet and innocent singer to the fans, but when he's just with his band, he has a pretty sick sense of humor. Of course, Tommy only encouraged that special trait about Adam. He found it fucking hilarious! Once they all finished eating, they got up and began walking to the venue. Tommy walked a bit awkward and Adam had to hide his chuckle. He still remembered his first fuck, and the giver was a lot gentler on him then he was on Tommy. And considering the singer had been the bassist's first time, he was contemplating on whether or not he should have been gentler on him. But then he just shrugged it off. Whatever, he needed sex bad then, Tommy seemed to enjoy it.

Once they reached the venue where they would be performing, everyone got into their places and tuned their instruments for the first song they would practice - Fever. Adam ran his fingers through his hair and yawned a bit, sitting on the stairs as he watched Tommy tune his bass. The blond glanced at Adam and blushed as he ran his hand up and down the long neck of his bass. The small man smirked a little as he kept jerking off his instrument. Adam had to bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning at his imagination that was running wild.

Adam tried to keep his mind focused on the sound-check but he just couldn't, not after watching Tommy jerking off his bass. His member started to grow hard at that sight. 'I wonder what it feels like having those cute, little hands jerking me off…' Adam licked his lips at the thought. Tommy suddenly turned to Adam and gave him his angelic smile while jerking off his bass. The blond winked a little to Adam before he turned back to the front.

The singer could feel his cock slowly became hard right after Tommy turned away from him. Adam tried to think about other things that could prevent his dick from growing any harder. Unfortunately, he failed. His cock is now fully hard! "Fuck!" Adam unconsciously whimpered a little but it was loud enough for the band to hear. The band was taken aback by Adam's whimper; they stopped tuning their instruments and are all now looking at Adam.

"What's wrong, Adam? Are you sick?" Monte asked, putting down his guitar and then walked slowly to Adam. Tommy looked at Adam with his very worried eyes, wondering if something bad happened to the guy he loves.

"Oh sorry guys, I'm okay, just got the sudden urge to say that word, haha," Adam chuckled, looking at his band, one by one, convincing them that he's okay. Satisfied with the singer's answer, the band continued tuning their instruments except for Tommy.

Realizing Tommy was still looking at him, he turned to the blond, smiling and mouthed 'I'm okay' to Tommy. Tommy smiled back and then he grabbed back his bass and continued tuning it.

"Okay guys, are you done tuning your instruments? We're going to start soon!" shouted Monte. They all nodded to let Monte know that they are ready to start. Once everyone was in position, Adam started to sing their first song.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow, SEXUAL! Tic-tac-toe, yeah, I know we both know, it isn't time, no... But could you be m-mine?" Adam walked slowly to Tommy, he tilted Tommy's chin, raising his head and started to French kiss him. Tommy was a bit surprised because Adam never kissed him during sound-check but he responded to Adam's lips and tongue anyway.

Actually, not only was Tommy was surprised, the whole band was surprised too but they just shrugged it off as Adam always did unexpected things. Besides, Adam once told them he loves kissing. Adam then let go of Tommy's lips, smiling slyly at Tommy. They kissed for about five seconds but Tommy felt like they kissed for five hours. The blond really enjoyed kissing Adam, he's really a good kisser, and he can even make you cum in your pants just by kissing you.

Adam continued to sing the rest of the song. They just finished doing sound-check for Fever, Aftermath and Sure Fire Winner but some technical problems came up and they had to wait for about an hour before they could continue. "Lets have an hour break, you can do whatever and go wherever you want but make sure you come back here after an hour," Adam said to his band. "I'm going to meet a fan with Tommy for a while," Adam told everyone, smirking at Tommy, who was looking a bit surprised. The band just smiled and nodded at Adam and walked out of the venue. The blond was about to ask Adam about meeting a fan because Adam never mentioned this to him when Adam winked at him. Tommy realized that was just an excuse so that they can spend time alone. The little guy got very excited knowing they're going to do something sexual.

Adam took Tommy's hand and they headed to Adam's dressing room. After locking the door, Adam pushed Tommy's body against the wall, putting his hands on the wall with Tommy in between.

Adam licked his lips, his eyes becoming black with desire and lust. Sure, he was soft and sweet on stage, but when he needed to jack off or have sex, he turned into a completely different person. A person that didn't care for the other person's comfort or feelings. In this exact moment in time, the singer was a ravenous beat, only wanting sex, screams, and sweat to be seen and heard. He didn't give a shit about what Tommy wanted right now. It was what he wanted, and what he wanted alone… "Tommy Ratliff, you son of a bitch…Jerking off your bass like that…" he moaned, pressing his hips into the blonds' and rubbing furiously, creating heated friction on their erections. Tommy groaned and tried to kiss Adam, but Adam quickly got up and whipped him around, shoving him into the wall. "No stalling. No kissing, just sex. I don't have time for anything more…" he mused, unzipping the bassist's pants and sliding them off. He ran his ran up the blonds' small torso with a wild smirk on his face.

Tommy gasped and felt his erection become released with only his boxers in the way and he groaned slightly, trying to turn his head to look at the singer, but failing miserably as Adam was too strong. Tommy wanted to kiss Adam and make this last. He didn't just want to have sex…

"A-Adam, I-"

"No, shh…Just let me work you, Glitterbaby…" he moaned, rubbing his open palm on Tommy's hard cock, feeling the precum drip helplessly from the head. He gasped and moaned, becoming weak. "Good boy…" Adam sang, quickly unzipping and removing his own pants and boxers. He slid off Tommy's and bent the blond over, shoving his dick deep inside the blond. Tommy gasped and moaned in pain, discomfort, but a slight hint of satisfaction. "These are gonna be great little fucks…" Adam moaned, whipping his head back and humping Tommy's ass with no mercy.

He gasped, leaning in and grabbing the blonds' dick in his hand and pumping it as he thrust in and out of Tommy's entrance, loving the disgruntled screams that ripped through his throat. "You c-can take the pain, sweetheart. No need in trying to fight it…Just scream for Adam…"

"A-ADAM!" Tommy wailed, feeling weak and leaning against the wall so he didn't fall completely over. Sure, this felt like complete ecstasy, but he just had sex with Adam, and he was still sore from that. Plus, when he thought it would be something sexual, he was hoping like a heated make-out session or something. Not this. He won't be able to walk after this!

"Good, Glitterbaby, now moan deep for me…" he ordered as he kept pumping Tommy's dick until his arm became tired. "Cum for me, Tommy!" Yes, Adam liked giving orders during sex. He was the alpha man. And Tommy was no exception to the rule. In fact, he just needed Tommy so he could get his daily dose of sex. After Adam was done screwing the blond, he was probably just gonna leave without another thought. Sure, it was careless and extremely selfish, but Adam couldn't help it. He needed sex, and he didn't want a long term relationship.

Tears were streaming down the blonds' scarlet cheeks; both from the pure ecstasy Adam was giving him and his disappointment because Adam treated him like a whore. This is totally against what he expected they're going to do. Adam was supposed to make love to him, not senseless fuck him! The singer didn't even treat him gently even though he knew the blond was still sore from last night.

Tommy moaned loudly as he was almost close to cumming. Adam heard this; he began to pound Tommy and jerked off his dick faster and harder. Both of them were grunting heavily, desperately wanting to cum. "Aaahhhh..." Tommy yelped, spurting his cum to the wall. Adam pounded Tommy even faster and harder, he's also close to cumming. Adam whimpered before finally cumming into Tommy's ass. He ejaculated for a quite long time.

After making sure there's no more cum coming out of his cock, the singer took his cock out. Right after Adam exited the blond, Tommy fell to his knees, feeling too weak and tired to stand up. Adam didn't even budge to help Tommy; he just put back his boxer and jeans on instead. "Thanks bitch!" Adam said before leaving the pant-less Tommy alone in the dressing room.

Tommy stared at the door where Adam vanished before started to bawl. He cried so hard, trying to ease the pain in his heart. His heart was shattered into millions of pieces. He just realized after their today's sex that Adam didn't really have a feeling for him; he was just using the blond to satisfy his sex needs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tommy, sweetheart, are you okay?" Cam asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "We need to get to the venue quickly. The show starts in about an hour…" she mused, frowning at Tommy's heaving coming from the other side of the door. He had been in there for about an hour already, and everyone had already done their make-up and everything. They were just waiting for the bassist who seemed to be moving in slow motion. And he didn't look well either…

Tommy whimpered, wiping his mouth and rubbing his eyes, drinking some water to wash his tongue. He felt like shit. After two fucks in a row, his body was screaming in soreness and agony. He doesn't know if he'll be able to actually perform without collapsing or cringing every time he moved. His ass was sore, his stomach hurt like a bitch, and he was physically exhausted. He frowned, fixing his hair and make-up so he didn't look like complete shit. Though it didn't help. Tommy was pale to begin with, but now he was like a ghost and his eyes were sunken in. He sighed, walking out and forcing on smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. Let's…go," he said, coughing a little and walking out the door with her. The band was already piled in except for him and Cam. They sat in there, with Tommy being across from Adam. The singer eyed the blond, but he didn't look at him. He was as pissed as fuck at the stupid asshole. He used to think Adam was the sweetest person in the entire world. But the words still rang in his head…

"_Thanks, bitch!"_

Tommy clenched his jaw and tried to keep tears from coming to his eyes. He still remembered the fucking pain he felt from being screwed with Adam's big dick. It hurt like shit…Then he just left him there on the ground in pain. Even though he knew Adam could hear him crying, he didn't give it a second thought. To Tommy, Adam was just a fucking whore…But he still couldn't help but have his heart ache in the desire for Adam's comfort…

"You okay, Tommy?" Adam asked, looking at him oddly.

"Fine, Adam. Thanks for asking," Tommy snapped back harshly, venom dripping in his voice. With those words, he literally bit Adam's head off. The air was filled with tension and awkwardness. No one spoke and Adam's heart pounded. Why was Tommy being such a bitch to him? For god sakes, he screwed him! Shouldn't the blond be happy? God…

The show was going well, the crowd was so energetic, and the band was all pumped up, except for Tommy. He hardly smiled and he didn't even whip his hair like he usually did. He just stood there like a doll, facing to the crowd and strummed his bass according to the note but there was hardly any emotion in his playing.

"Welcome to the Glam Nation tour guys! How is everybody doing today?" Adam spoke through his microphone to his fans, smiling wide to the crowd. The singer looked down the stage where his fans were. He really loved his fans, they are the reason why he is able to stand there that night, going on a tour and doing promos for his first album. "Okay, let's continue with our next song, I know you love this song," Adam smirked, giving the crowd a wink. The crowd went wild after they heard the band play the beginning to Fever.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow, SEXUAL! Tic-tac-toe, yeah, I know we both know it isn't time…" Adam sang. He looked suspiciously at Tommy because the blond was supposed to come closer to him to do fan service but Tommy just stood there, strumming his bass, daydreaming while looking at the crowd. Adam then decided to go to Tommy himself. "Tommy, kiss me…" Adam said through his microphone and the crowd went wild. Tommy realized he had been daydreaming and almost missed the fan service. He was still annoyed with Adam but he gave him a peck on the lips anyway.

But Adam wasn't satisfied with a simple peck. The singer opened his mouth wide and sucked on Tommy's mouth, wrestling tongues with him. Tommy groaned and tried to pull away, but Adam grabbed the back of his head and forced him closer. There was lips smacking and spit be exchanged aggressively. Once Adam had had his fill, he sneered and licked his lips, spanking Tommy's ass. "Such a pretty toy, Tommy Joe is, huh?" Adam asked into his microphone and the crowd erupted in approval.

Tommy, however, disapproved of being called a toy because frankly, that's all he felt to Adam. Being Adam's little fuck toy and nothing more. But Tommy wanted something so much more with the singer. After their first loving experience in the shower, Tommy wanted to be with Adam, cuddle with him, and kiss him and everything _boyfriends, _not _fuck toys,_ would do with each other. Just the thought brought tears to Tommy's' eyes, but he held them back. He wasn't going to cry for Adam anymore.

When Brooke came over and hugged Tommy's waist like she normally did during the Fever song, he hissed lightly with the pressure on his stomach. She stiffened and released him, glancing at the blond as she danced. He just shrugged and looked at the ground sadly. Everything was sucking for him. He hated this. Nothing was going right and he really wished it was. This fucking sucked.

The rest of the show went by in a blur and Tommy didn't even know what song they had played, he just kind of strummed his strings soullessly. When it finally ended, the bassist didn't stay to meet the fans. He didn't want too. Taking pictures and hugging people wasn't on his to do list at the moment. He just wanted to get to the hotel and get good nights sleep. So, he snuck out the back doorway and made his way to the limo where he opened the door and slid in, snuggling up to the corner of the seat and shutting his eyes, breathing lightly. He would just take a small nap while he waited for the rest of the band…

Tommy budged a little, slowly gaining conscious from his little nap. He felt something wet on his lips which awoke him from his nap. His eyes fluttered open when he realized someone was trying to shove his or her tongue into his mouth. The blond gasped, realizing it was Adam! Tommy laid his hands on Adam's chest and pushed the singer away from him. The blond wiped his mouth and yelled loudly, "Fuck, Adam! What the fuck are you doing?"

Adam smirked slyly at Tommy and answered "Isn't that obvious? I want to kiss your sexy lips…" Adam leaned in to Tommy, trying to grab the blonds' lips but he flinched away from the singer.

"Go away! I am not in the mood for kissing right now," Tommy whined.

"Okay, never mind the kiss because I'm going to fuck you hard right here and right now whether you want it or not!" Adam tried to grab Tommy's body to bring him closer to him but he failed; the blond swiftly moved away from the singer, heading to the limo's door. But before he could open the door, he felt Adam's hand grabbing him on his waist from the back.

The singer pulled and smashed his bassist's body to the limo's seat, straddling the blond. "Where do you think you're going, bitch?" Adam asked Tommy with a very harsh tone and the singer slapped the poor little guy hard in the face. Tommy was taken aback by the slap; he didn't expect Adam to slap him. Adam went down to Tommy's neck and then bit his sensitive neck hard before sucking on it. Tommy couldn't help but moan.

Adam got off from the blond and began to unbuckle his bassist's pants. Tommy resisted Adam by pushing his hands away before the singer could reach his pants.

"No, please Adam! I don't want this!" cried Tommy, trying to push the singer's body away from him.

"You're lying Tommy! I know you enjoy getting fucked by me." Adam once again pulled Tommy to him and pinned his bassist down on the limo's floor.

He shoved his hand under the blonds' shirt but stopped when he heard his bassist cries. He looked up at Tommy's face and to his surprise, tears was streaming down the blonds' cheeks. His face showed how sad and afraid the blond was.

But, instead of feeling sorry for the broken male, he just got more off from the whimpers. The singer absolutely loved it when the person he was screwing cried and got weak on him. It just made him feel more dominate in every way… "You're such a drama queen, Tommy…" he mused, smirking as he pinched Tommy's nipple and lowered his mouth down to the blonds' pants. He took the zipper within his teeth and pulled it down, growing hard as he heard Tommy whimper louder. He sounded like he was in pain and distress. It was just too fucking glorious…

"A-Adam! What's wrong with y-you? Why a-are you doing this?" Tommy blubbered, trying to see Adam through all his tears. But the brunet didn't respond. Instead, he shoved the bassist's pants and boxers to the ground and grabbed the back of his knees, lifting them up with a wild smirk on his face.

"Because you make a great fuck buddy, Tommy Joe," Adam hissed, undoing and removing his own pants and boxers, revealing his hard cock. His eyes were practically black from lust and desire.

"W-Wait, Adam, I-"

But before Tommy could finish his sentence, as Adam rammed his erection in Tommy's ass, not giving a second thought. The blond bawled, reaching up and grabbing Adam's hair, tugging on it roughly in a futile attempt to get the singer off of him. Unfortunately, the hair tugging just made Adam pound harder and harder until Tommy was bleeding.

"Fuck! Fuck TOMMY!" he yelled, opening his eyes and looking at the tear faced man before him. He looked physically exhausted and his eyes were red and swollen from crying so much, but Adam looked past all that just saw his tool. His fucker. He was great. Like a living sex doll.

"A-Adam! It h-hurts so much!" Tommy wailed, his entire body feeling like it was on fire. Dying sounded better then this rape. He was getting raped by Adam Lambert. The person he loved. It didn't sound right. What had happened to the person he loved? Where was the kind sweet Adam everyone saw? What happened? He didn't even know he loved Adam until they exchanged that one intimate moment in the shower, but now…Now he doesn't know what to think anymore!

"GOOD! That means I'm doing it right…" he hissed, leaning down and sucking on the blonds' mouth, moaning as he kept thrusting his hard cock into Tommy. The bassist moaned loudly and clawed at Adam's chest, trying to get away. FUCK. He had to get the HELL away. So he mustered up all the strength in his little body and punched Adam hard across the face. The singer gasped, and fell back, exiting out of Tommy in the process. The blond whimpered, quickly pulling his pants up and scrambling to the door and whipping it open as he ran out and away from the car. He could feel the blood drip down his legs as he ran…

Tommy ran and ran like he was being chased by a serial killer. He didn't even know where he was running to. All he had in mind was to get as far away as possible from Adam. His ass stung like fuck. He could feel blood coming out of his ass, streaming down his thighs and legs but he ignored the pain and the blood.

After running for more than 15 minutes, Tommy got tired and began to walk slowly before he eventually stopped. He panted heavily, bending his body a little, trying to catch his breath. Tears were still streaming down the blonds' cheeks. Tommy sat down the street, still panting and not long after, he began to bawl like a baby. His heart is no longer in one shape; it was shattered in millions of pieces.

After he finished crying his heart out, the blond slowly got up, groaning quite loudly as he felt the sting in his ass. His tears fell as the pain was too unbearable for him. Adam just rammed his huge cock hard into his ass without lubing him first. After thinking for a very long time, Tommy finally decided to just go back to their hotel. The whole crew will be there so Adam wouldn't be able to hurt him as long he made sure he was never alone.

"Oh my god! What happened, Tommy? Who did this to you?" Cam came running to the bassist when she saw him entering their suite with his messy appearance and some blood on his shirt.

Tommy shook his head and said "I'm okay, Cam! No one did anything to me. I tripped on my way here…"

Cam took Tommy's hand and pulled him to the couch. "Sit here, sweetheart. I'm going to take the First Aid kit box to tend to your wounds."

Tommy automatically stood up, ignoring the pain and said, "No, its okay Cam. I don't need any plaster or bandage. I just need a shower and some sleep…" The blond smiled weakly at the keyboardist.

Adam glared up at Tommy, licking his lips. There was a black and blue bruise on his cheek, starting from the corner of his eye, going to his cheek bone. Tommy glanced at Adam and cringed from his glare. He couldn't look into those beautiful blue eyes anymore. Now, whenever he looked at them, he would just see the black of lust…The air was palpable and no one spoke, so Tommy sauntered to the bathroom and locked the door. He made sure to lock the door. He did not want Adam to barge in and screw him. He was sure that if the singer did that, he would pass out while being screwed. His body was ready to fall apart at the seams…

He groaned as he peeled off his sweaty clothes, whimpering. He turned on warm water and jumped in, watching the blood run down the drain. He whimpered even more and began to sob. Not only because he was in pain, but because of what he had done to Adam. He saw the bruise, and it looked like it hurt. It was making a horrible feature on his beautiful face. And he felt like shit for doing it. Why was Adam doing this? He was killing himself on the inside…

He quickly cleaned himself up, trying his best not to pass out from the pain that was pulsating through his body. He washed out his hair and soaped up, and walked out, drying off and getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants. Normally, he would just wear boxers to bed, but he had to share a room with Adam. And if the singer did have a horny fit, the bassist wanted to have some protection. He dried off his hair and walked out, seeing a room illuminated in darkness. He saw Adam's bed had a bump in it, meaning he was asleep. Tommy could hear his soft breaths, and he couldn't help but smile. It sounded so peaceful, so nice…Just like Adam use to be.

He groaned a little and got into bed and the tears kept coming. He couldn't help but cry from what he had done to Adam.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, quietly sobbing before drifting into a much needed sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy tried the best he could to avoid Adam. He was still scared as fuck. Every time he sees Adam, he remembered what happened last night. His ass has stopped bleeding but it still stung like shit. He has to move around slowly, he even has to avoid sitting down as much as possible to reduce the pain.

Adam, on the other hand, wanted to have a private talk to Tommy. He wanted to know why Tommy refused to have sex with him last night even though he didn't refuse him the other night; he even cooperated with the singer during the sex. So every time his bassist is alone, he will try to get close to him but Tommy always makes sure he is not alone, even if he's alone, it was only for a few seconds before he found a new company.

Tommy was with Doug, sitting down on Tommy's bed in the room he shared with Adam, watching Lost.

Adam came into the room, staring at Tommy and Doug before he said, "Doug, can you leave me and Tommy for a while? I need to talk to him about something. It won't be long."

Doug smiled at the singer and said "Sure!" He got up from Tommy's bed but before he could walk away, his shirt was pulled by Tommy.

"Sit down Doug. We have nothing to talk about…" Tommy said in a quiet harsh voice.

Doug let Tommy's hand fall off his shirt. "I don't know what your problem is but I think you need to solve it before the next show," Doug said before he walked to the door.

"Thanks, Doug," Adam said, smiling at him, Doug smiled back and nodded at the singer. Adam closed the door after Doug went out of their room.

"What's your problem, Tommy? Why did you punch me last night?" Adam asked Tommy, crossing his arms, staring at the blond.

Tommy got up, staring back at the singer and shouted, "You raped me, Adam! That's the problem here!"

Adam was taken aback by the word rape but he just shrugged it off. "But you were okay with having sex with me the other night! Aren't you my fuck buddy now? You're supposed to let me fuck you anytime I want!" Adam shouted back.

Upon hearing this, tears were rolling down the blonds' cheeks. The word 'fuck buddy' hurt him a lot. He wiped the tears off and said, "Fuck buddy? That's not what fuck buddies do, that's what you do with whores! I regret ever loving you, Adam!" With that Tommy ran out of the room and he went into the bathroom, slamming the door hard.

The band and the crew who was currently in their suite were surprised seeing Tommy running to the bathroom with tears rolling down his cheeks. Adam was standing still in their room, dumbfounded after he heard Tommy saying that he loves him.

But then Adam growled, storming out of the bedroom and to the door. His black hair whipped around and his pretty blue eyes were mixed with twisted emotions.

"Adam, what's going on?" Monte shouted, standing up. "Why's Tommy crying?" he yelled, glaring at Adam hard. The singer gritted his teeth, his mind filling with so many theories and scenarios. Tommy wasn't supposed to love him! He didn't think he was treating Tommy like a whore! He just thought that they were fuck buddies. Adam honestly believed that the blond enjoyed being fucked senseless with his dick. And it fucking pissed him off the bassist punched him.

"Nothing…I need a drink," he said, walking out and slamming the door. The alcohol would sooth the anguish and stress he was currently feeling…

Tommy was bawling in the bathroom, unable to contain himself. He couldn't believe what he just said to Adam. He said he loved him! What the hell was with that? He felt like he was gonna explode. He needed to do something. He tried breathing evenly, but that failed miserably. So, he remembered something he used to do as a teenager. He sniffled, rummaging through his cosmetic bag and finding his razor. He licked his lips, taking out one of the blades and pressing it to his wrists.

_What the fuck are you doing, Tommy Joe? You can't cut yourself over the likes of Adam. He's a fucking bitch. Why injure yourself over the likes of him?_

"B-Because…" Tommy whispered to himself. "I l-love him so much…" And he pressed the blade deeply into his veins, biting his bottom lip as he groaned inside his throat. He slit from the tip of his wrist and about five inches down. He gasped and brought his arm up to his mouth and sucked on the blood, loving the taste. "Gooodddd," he moaned, pressing the blade on a fresh area of skin and repeating the process.

The pain was immense but Tommy considered the pain as pure pleasure. The pain in his heart hurt more than the pain on his wrist. He was in ecstasy every time the blade slit his wrist. Some parts of his shirt were now stained with his blood. The blond eventually fell to the floor and passed out after he repeatedly cut himself.

Tommy gained his conscious after losing it for about an hour. He heard loud bangs on the door before heard someone shouting from outside.

It was Monte. "Tommy, are you okay? What happened between you and Adam? Did he hurt you?" he said with a concern voice. Tommy got up from the floor, groaning as the pain in his wrist struck him. His wrist was covered with blood but the bleeding had stopped.

"Tommy! Come on out! You've been in there for over an hour! If you have problems, you can talk to me, I'm willing to listen to you," Monte said, banging on the door. The door opened. Monte, Cam and Isaac were really shocked; they gasped as they saw Tommy standing at the opened door. His shirt, jeans and hands were covered with blood. His face was so pale.

"Fuck! What have you done, Tommy?" Isaac exclaimed. Cam burst into tears, reaching out to Tommy; she hugged him tight trying to take the pain off of Tommy.

Tommy groaned, burying his head into Cam's neck. Great, now everyone was going to asking him questions which was the last thing he wanted right now. He didn't want to start entire new batch of tears, bringing all this shit back up. The blond doesn't have anymore water in his eyes to spare for anymore sobs. Honestly, his head was pounding, his wrists were dry and sore and he just wanted to lie down. Maybe he would be able to sleep and never wake up. Or he would wake up from this bad dream and realize that Adam was back to normal. Not this sex-craved beast that was selfish and only cared about his own sexual desires…

"I'm gonna go lie down…" the blond said harshly, pushing past Cam, blocking out the rants and questions of his band members. But they didn't disturb him as he shut the door to his room (too tired to lock it), because they would just wait until Adam came home.

Adam on the other hand was completely wasted from the scotches and beers he had been consuming this entire time. He needed something to numb his immune system. And thank god for alcohol. The singer didn't want to think about Tommy ever loving him. It was just too much. He groaned, waddling and stumbling back to the hotel room where he barged in, as angry as shit.

"Where the fuuuucckkk, is Tommy?" Adam slurred, narrowing his eyes at Monte.

"ADAM! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Tommy came out of the bathroom bleeding! And he won't stop crying! Adam-"

A pang of hurt swelled in Adam's heart, but the alcohol overtook that as he stormed through the room and into his bedroom where Tommy was laying down. "You little BITCH!" Adam yelled, grabbing Tommy's hair and yanking him out of bed. The bassist wailed, struggling against the singer's iron grip.

"A-Adam!" he yelled, looking into the sad blue eyes of the once sweet man he grew to love. What had happened to that man? What went wrong?

"Damnitt!" Adam screamed, throwing Tommy to the side, causing the small male to hit his head on the corner of the table and collapse into a vast field of darkness…

Adam was shocked when he saw Tommy lying on the floor with blood on his head. "Oh my god! What did I just do?" He got down to the floor where Tommy was laying. He lifted Tommy's body and put him on his lap. "Tommy! Tommy! Please wake up! I'm so sorry!" Adam wailed loudly, tears of regret rolling down the singer's cheeks.

"What's wrong, Adam? We heard loud noises from- Holy shit! What the fuck did you to Tommy?" Monte stormed into the room with Cam and Isaac.

"Oh my god, he's bleeding a lot! Isaac, call 911 now!" Cam and Monte rushed to Tommy. Cam wiped the blood off of Tommy but it just kept coming out. Isaac ran to the hotel telephone laying on the small table right in between Tommy and Adam's beds.

"Did you just hit Tommy, Adam?" shouted Monte at the singer.

"Ye-yeah, b-but I d-didn't mean to hit him, I just-"

Monte cut Adam off, "You didn't mean to hit him? Fuck with that! Tommy went into the bathroom crying then he came out of the bathroom bleeding and now you hit him! Just what the fuck is your problem with Tommy?"

Adam broke down and began to bawl. Everything that he had done to Tommy these past few days played like a movie in his mind repeatedly. He felt like a complete asshole. He just realized how cruel he was to Tommy.

"Adam, Monte, now is not the time to cry or get angry. We have to get Tommy to the hospital first. Now, get ready guys. We're going to the hospital once the ambulance arrives," Isaac said, trying to calm both Adam and Monte.

Adam was shaking all over; it was like all the alcohol he consumed didn't mean anything at this point. He could only see the mangled Tommy that he was holding in his arms. What had he done? He raped Tommy, hit him, and caused so much shit to happen to his pretty little bassist. He was a monster. He honestly had no idea what had come over him…Calling his best friend in the entire world his sex buddy…Adam chocked, his tears falling onto Tommy's pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, picking the blond up bridal style and walking over to the door where there was a loud knock. He kissed the top of the blonds' head and licked his lips, trying to remain calm in the shitty situation.

"Adam! You don't have any right too-"

Monte was about to scream at the singer, telling him he shouldn't even be touching Tommy, but Cam and Isaac calmed him down, speaking to him rationally. They knew Adam had done terrible, terrible things to Tommy, but now he realized all he had done wrong. It would be wrong of _them _to accuse Adam of anything at this point.

Two paramedics came in and took Tommy from Adam, placing him on a stretcher. The tears didn't stop tracking down the brunet's cheeks and he just quickly ran after them, staying by Tommy's side the entire way. He may have been a bitch for the past week or so, but he was going to change that all after Tommy woke up…If he did wake up…

Once they got downstairs and into the ambulance, they allowed Adam to ride in the back with them (still not knowing that Adam caused all this), and he was grateful. What if Tommy didn't wake up? Adam mentally shook his head. He couldn't think like that.

"So, Mr. Lambert, do you know what happened?" the paramedic asked. She was a pretty girl with a tight blond bun and piercing green eyes. She seemed genuinely concerned and didn't even need to ask Adam for his name. She glanced down at Tommy's wrists and observed them, seeing the cracked and dry blood; the flesh wounds the blond had inflicted upon himself. "Mr. Lambert, what happened here?"

Adam honestly had half a mind to lie, but he couldn't. At this point, lying would do nothing for him except get him deeper in the shit hole. "I…I raped him and…I hit him causing him to…fall and hit his head…"

Her eyes widened and this brought a fresh to batch of sobs upon Adam.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Tommy was brought to the emergency room. Adam and the band weren't allowed to go in, they had to wait outside. They waited for about 3 hours before a doctor came out of the room where Tommy was brought. Adam stood up the second he saw the doctor and rushed to her. The band also stood up after seeing Adam rushing to the doctor.

"How is he? Is he okay? Can we see him now?" Adam attacked the woman doctor with questions. He's really worried about Tommy; he didn't want anything serious to happen to him. After all, he's the one who caused all of this.

"The bleeding on his head has stopped but he still hasn't gain his conscious so I can't say he's okay, we will have to wait until he's awake to make sure no any brain damage. We also need to do a rape kit because we received report about raping and we don't find any semen in Mr. Ratliff's anus but there's internal bleeding. But still, we can't say he's been raped for sure," The doctor explained to them.

"What? He's been raped? By who?" Monte's anger began to surface again.

"I raped him yesterday night after our show…" Adam said in a low voice but loud enough to be heard by the doctor and the band.

"You bastard! You raped your own band member?" Monte shouted, raising his fist to punch Adam across the face. Isaac stopped Monte before he could land his fist on Adam. Both Isaac and Cam held Monte, trying to calm him down. They were also shocked that Adam actually raped Tommy but they also didn't want Monte to cause riot in the hospital.

"If that's the case, we will have to wait for Mr. Ratliff and let him decide if he wants to press charges. I have to go, but you can see Mr. Ratliff now." The doctor went away after that. She looked pretty shock though. It took Isaac and Cam about 15 minutes to calm Monte down. After Monte had calmed down, they went to see Tommy in his room. Initially, Monte refused to allow Adam to join them but Adam just ignored him. He really wanted to see his pretty little bassist that he has grown to love after seeing him laying lifeless back at their hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

The past week, Adam hadn't left Tommy's bed side at all. He didn't leave for anything but a bathroom break. He hadn't shaved, causing small stubble to appear around his mouth, and his hair was a mess, but he didn't care. His pretty blue eyes were sunken, and he had black bags outlining his smear eyeliner. He had canceled all his shows, knowing that he wouldn't be able to focus and that would be unfair to the fans. And he was unaware of the fact that his cheek was purple and a bit swollen after Monte had punched him when he got a chance once Cam and Isaac drifted away. After the punch, the guitarist simply stated it was for 'Adam's own good'. But he didn't even feel the pain. The only pain he felt was in his heart.

And he knew why he felt this pain. Over the back week or so, Adam was able to collect his thoughts and figure out everything. What he had done, and why he had done it. He loved Tommy, he realized, but he just didn't want to admit it to himself because he knew it was wrong. He lost all of Tommy's trust, and would probably never gain it back. And he was killing himself for that…

On the ninth day of Tommy not waking up, Adam was beginning to go into a deep state of depression. He was currently asleep with his head on Tommy's lap and a series of small snores escaping his mouth.

The bassist groaned lightly, fluttering his eyes open and shifting a little. He licked his lips and grasped his head, blinking and trying to remember what happened. Then in a sudden flashback, everything came back to him and he whimpered, wincing at the obscene memories he was witnessing. He shifted his legs and a heavy groan filled his ear. He glanced down and saw Adam sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Tommy?" Adam asked, looking at him. He grinned and was about to hug him, but the blond whimpered and shrunk back, terrified that the singer was going to hurt him again; so he winced and shut his eyes, waiting for the impact of Adam's blow.

Tommy felt something soft and warm on his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes. Adam's hands were cupping his face. The blond saw tears rolling down the singer's cheeks. Adam was really glad to see that Tommy is finally awake from his long sleep. The bassist felt touched when he saw Adam's messy hair and appearance and also his bruised and pale face.

But his mind suddenly showed him what he has been through before he ended up in that hospital. He slapped Adam's hands away. "Don't touch me!" Tommy shouted at Adam. The singer was taken aback by Tommy's slap on his hands and his shout. He was really sad when Tommy did that but he knew he totally deserved this kind of treatment from his bassist because of all the things he had done.

Adam sighed, he put both his hands on his thighs and said "Tommy, I'm so sorry. I know I have been a bitch to you these past few days. But I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I find it hard to accept that I actually have feelings for you. I'm so sor-" Tommy cut Adam before he could finish his words.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to fucking hear anything coming from your filthy mouth! Get out! Get out!" Tommy began to scream like a maniac. Adam was hurt and his tears began to come out again. Monte, Cam and Isaac stormed into the room when they heard screaming. They rushed to Tommy, surprised to see that Tommy has woke up. Cam hugged the blond to calm him down.

Isaac pressed the button laying next to Tommy's bed to call the doctor and nurses. "Adam, why didn't you call the doctor when Tommy woke up?" Isaac asked the singer. Adam wiped his tears off and replied

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I was too happy to see Tommy waking up…" Monte glared at Adam, they haven't talk to each other since he punched him. The guitarist was really upset at Adam for doing those terrible things to their pretty little friend.

"Adam, maybe you should just go…" Cam mused softly, rubbing his back after she released Tommy from her hug. "You don't want to put strain on his body, do you?" she asked humbly. He shook his head, tears still spilling out of his eyes. "Go clean yourself up, baby…" she said, pushing Adam out. Cam was seething with rage at Adam for what he had done to Tommy, but she knew he was beating himself up, so there was actually no reason to make him feel like even more shit.

The singer groaned a bit and rubbed his eyes furiously and walked down the hallway, ignoring the stares he got. He licked his lips and went into the bathroom. Luckily for him, this hospital was chalk-full of supplies to clean yourself up. It was however, a bathroom for undivided visitors. So he grabbed the razor and shaved off his stubble and washed his hair in the sink. He moaned lightly, touching his swollen cheek. He still looked like shit, but there wasn't much he could do. The singer rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash and straightened his clothes, trying to look somewhat decent.

Once he thought he looked presentable, he walked out of the bathroom and quickly sprinted back to Tommy's room where he opened the door just and crack when he heard his name.

"Mr. Ratliff, you can press charges against Lambert. He did however do all this to you…" Adam didn't know who was talking, but he pressed his ear against the door. Assuming it was a lawyer, Adam listened more intently.

"I-I know…But doing that w-would just ruin his career and I can't do that to him…I don't want any charges pressed against Adam…" Tommy mused sadly.

"Well, no charges will be pressed by you. But he will be charged with assault from the state. He won't go to prison, but you will have a restraining order against him for some time…."

"NO! You…I mean…You can't have a restraining order against us! I…Adam and I, we…" Tommy seemed to be trying to form a sentence, but it just wouldn't work.

"Tommy! He raped and hit you! Don't you think a restraining order is the most rational thing to do?" That was Monte. Adam growled under his breath. Just shut up, Monte!

"No, Monte…I…"

The truth is Tommy still loved Adam. Tommy loved Adam to bits, but he just didn't want to say it.

"Just don't fucking press any charges against him! My decision is I don't want any charges pressed against Adam and that is final!" Tommy said with a quite high voice.

"But Tommy-" Monte tried to convince the blond to press charges against Adam for his own sake.

"Monte, please respect my decision…" Tommy said. Monte tried to utter another word but stopped when he saw Tommy's serious face.

"Okay, there's nothing we can do if Mr. Ratliff doesn't want to press charges. Feel free to come and meet me at my office if you change your mind." The lawyer gave up on trying to convince Tommy to press charges.

"Thank you but I don't think I'll change my mind," Tommy replied to the lawyer. Adam heard the lawyer excusing himself, he quickly move away from the door to avoid from getting caught eavesdropping on their conversation.

After the lawyer left Tommy's room, Adam stood in front of the door, wanting to come into the room to see his Glitterbaby but he's afraid Tommy will chase him out again. He really wanted to redeem all his misdeeds to Tommy and he's willing to do anything to gain Tommy's trust back.

He finally decided to enter the room. He's ready to receive anything from Tommy, whether it's punches, kicks or even if Tommy wants to kill him.

As soon as Adam entered the room, the air became palpable and everyone froze and just kind of stood there awkwardly. Tommy looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers as if it was the most important thing there. The singer had to make this right. He couldn't stand to just have all this shit just sit here and not be taken care of. After all, it was his band, and if him and his bassist didn't get along, it would ruin the show.

"G-Guys…Can I talk to…Tommy alone?" Adam muttered silently, trying to act strong, but in all actuality, he was falling apart inside.

Monte glared and licked his lips. "Well last time that happened Adam, Tommy came out of his room crying and cut himself. Whatya gonna do? Bash his head into the wall until he screams your name?" Adam flinched a little, looking down at the ground. He deserved this, he deserved this…He kept telling himself.

Isaac and Cam thought it would be best if Adam and Tommy chatted, so they practically dragged Monte out after he was protesting like fuck. Once they were alone, Tommy shook a little and didn't look up at Adam. He was still so terrified of the singer, that he didn't even know what to think anymore. Did he love him? He did…

'Be strong, Adam…' he thought to himself. The singer walked up to Tommy's bed and sat on the edge. The bassist scooted away and Adam sighed, licking his lips. He couldn't take this anymore! He needed to take control! So in a flash he was straddling Tommy's small waist and holding the blonds' face in his hands, looking at him deeply. "T-Tommy, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I know anything I say or do can't fix any of the shit I did or committed, and I don't even know why I did it. Honestly, I think it was ever since Drake dumped me, I just kind of kept it all inside, and then you told me you loved me and I just kind of erupted. I know it's a shitty excuse and it doesn't make up for anything I've done, but I…" Adam gulped and looked down before looking back up at Tommy. "I love you too. I know I didn't realize it until only recently. Maybe it was because I almost lost you, I don't know but…" Then Adam leaned in and kissed Tommy on the lips ever so gently. It was a small peck, only indicating love and care. He quickly pulled back and looked at those chocolate brown eyes again. "I'm a fucking asshole, I know…"

Tommy was really happy to hear that Adam actually had feelings for him. He also liked it when Adam kissed him with a kiss filled with love and care, not a lustful kiss like he gave him lately. He was touched by Adam's regretful words and actions so he decided to forgive Adam(The power of Love). But he didn't want to let things go according to what Adam wants, so he decided to give the singer punishments before telling him that he had forgive him.

"Fuck yeah! You're a fucking asshole! Now, get off me bastard! You're heavy!" Tommy whined harshly, pushing Adam off of him. Tommy's push actually didn't affect Adam's body but because it was so sudden, the singer lost his balance and fell off of the bed.

"Ouch!" Adam winced. "I'm sorry" Adam said, getting up from the floor. He looked down at the floor, he knew this would happened. Tommy was really surprised to see Adam falling from his bed, he didn't mean to make the singer fell. He almost helped Adam to get back on his feet but he didn't do it.

'He deserves this' Tommy thought. "Get out. Don't come here again. I don't want to see you ever again unless it's for work" Tommy said.

Adam looked up "But Tom-" The blond raised his right hand, stopping Adam from uttering another word.

"Adam, please"

The singer sighed "Alright. I'm so sorry Tommy. I love you" He leaned in to Tommy, kissing his forehead before heading to the door. Before going out of the room, Adam looked back at Tommy, smiling weakly and said "I love you Tommy, I really do…" Tears began to stream down the singer's cheeks and then he left.

A week passed and Tommy was emitted from the hospital. He just had to stay on painkiller for about a month and not have sex for two more weeks. Which wouldn't be a problem for him because, personally, the idea of having sex with someone right now sounded terrible? Even with a chick, he wouldn't be able to have intercourse for awhile. He sighed and walked out of the hospital with everyone but Adam. He frowned lightly at this, but then remembered that he was going to make Adam suffer for what he had done to him. Sure, he had somewhat forgiven that filthy bastard, but he still wanted to make him feel like complete shit!

"So, how do you feel?" Monte asked, nudging Tommy slightly who just shrugged. To be honest, the blond was appreciative of the guitarist getting, Adam, but he still hated it. The poor singer's face was a complete mess.

But honestly, he felt fine and thought the painkillers were unnecessary, but whatever. He would take them because they had told him too, and he didn't want to be in any pain during the show. Speaking of shows, shit, what are they gonna do during Fever? Well what was Adam going to do during Fever? They'll deal with that when the time comes.

When they arrived at the hotel, Tommy walked into his room and surprisingly, Adam wasn't in there. The other bed was empty and made up. Plus, his luggage was gone. And much to the blonds' dismay, so was his scent. Adam smelt nice…

"Where's Adam?" Tommy asked Cam when she walked in.

"He's in a different room. Actually, we're on the very last floor and he's at the very first…" she mused, running her hand through Tommy's hair with a smile and leaving. A bit of pain swelled in Tommy's heart. Adam was really taking his 'I don't want to see you' thing seriously...

Mean while, Adam was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling and not doing anything. To be honest, he hadn't been eating at all the past week either. He didn't know if he was anorexic or what, but he just wasn't eating. He missed Tommy. He wanted Tommy…

Isaac excused himself to go downstairs, meeting up with his old friends while Cam went to the bathroom, leaving Tommy and Monte alone.

"Why do you still care about him? He's the one who raped and hit you, Tommy! I don't get it why you don't want to press any charges against him," Monte whined, still not satisfied with Tommy's decision. Tommy glared at Monte but he didn't reply to him. Monte shrugged and said "What? Pressing charges against Adam is the best thing to do for your sake, Tommy," Monte continued with his whining.

Hearing no replies from Tommy, Monte walked away and headed to the room he shared with Isaac, wanting to go to sleep, hehadn't had enough sleep lately but he suddenly turned around, facing Tommy, gasping and said "Don't tell me you're in love with him?"

Tommy shuddered and yelled nervously "Hell no! It's just that he's our good friend. I don't want to throw my own friend in the fucking jail!"

Monte replied to Tommy, also yelling "Yeah, he was our GOOD friend. I don't remember being taught that GOOD friend raped and hit his own friend! That's what BAD friend does!"

Cam who was in the bathroom came out and said in a quite high voice "What the fuck are you guys doing? Stop fighting already. We already have more than enough problems! Monte, please stop bugging Tommy for not pressing charges and Tommy, instead of fighting you should go rest, we have show in 3 days time."

Both Tommy and Monte together said "Sorry". They then walked to their own rooms. Before they entered their rooms, they heard Cam calling out to them, telling them to go to the cafe downstairs for dinner at 8. It's only 5 so they have 3 hours to rest. Tommy lay sideway on his bed, facing Adam's bed. He missed Adam so much, he wanted to meet him so badly but his conscience keep telling him not to. He drifted off to sleep with tears.

"Tommy!" shouted Adam, waking up from his sleep. He's sitting on his bed with his hands reaching out in the air, he's sweating a lot. The singer just had a very bad dream. He dreamt about Tommy leaving the band because he couldn't stand working with a fucking asshole like Adam. Adam quickly got up from his bed, grabbing his swipe card before running out of his hotel room. He's barefoot but he could care less about that, all he cared about at the moment was meeting Tommy as soon as possible. He doesn't want Tommy to leave the band.

He ran to the elevator but the fucking elevator was out of order at the moment. But Adam didn't give up, he went to the stairway, he climbed the stairs as fast as he could all the way to the last floor. Once he reached the 55th floor(the last floor), he was panting heavily. His legs was shaking but he ignored all the pain and exhaustion he's suffering at that time. He kept walking until he reached the suite where he used to stay with his band. He banged on the door, calling Tommy's name repeatedly. Monte opened the door with a very annoyed look.

"What the fuck, Adam? Can't you knock on the door nicely?" Monte hissed angrily.

The singer ignored the guitarist. "Where's Tommy?" Adam stormed into the suite, heading to the room he used to share with Tommy. But before he could reached the door knob he was pulled by Monte. "What the fuck? Let me go. I need to go meet Tommy!" Adam struggled with Monte's grip on his arm.

"No! Don't you remember that Tommy don't want to see you unless it's for work? Ad-" Monte stopped talking when Tommy suddenly opened the door.

"What's going o- A-Adam, what are you doing here?" Tommy was really surprised to see Adam in their suite.

"I want to meet you, Tommy. I n-need to talk to you about something really important…" Adam suddenly got really nervous. His heart skipped a beat when he first saw Tommy at the door.

"What?" Tommy answered.

"I just had a dream about you leaving me-" He gulped "I mean the band because of what I did to you. Please don't quit the band. I'm begging you. I don't think I'll find another bassist like you. Please Tommy, don't leave me," Adam begged.

"I won't leave the band because of what happened. Okay, now off you go," Tommy said coldly, closing the door before Adam could replied to him. Adam was hurt with what Tommy just did but he just shrugged it off. He's just happy that Tommy wouldn't leave the band even though what he did to him was what a total douche bag does.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was a mess. He hadn't eaten in fuck only knows how long, and he rarely did anything anymore. It just all seemed tedious and unnecessary. They had a concert today, and Adam didn't know what he was suppose to do…He didn't feel like it at all, and he didn't want to disappoint the fans, so what the fuck was he suppose to do? He couldn't stop crying, and he just really wanted this all to end. To be honest, he hadn't seen his band ever since he told them about his dream. He just kept avoiding them because he felt utterly pathetic with himself. He knew everything he's done was complete shit. And he's just embarrassed and ashamed of what he did. Whenever someone texted him, he would just ignore it and keep weeping into his pillow. The singer knew he had like…100 unread messages. And he hasn't tweeted in fuck knows how long…He had half a mind to call his mother about all this, but he didn't want to drag her into this too. Fuck, he didn't know what to do anymore. But, on the night of the show, he _had_ to see his band in order to perform.

He sobbed on last time and made sure he looked presentable in the mirror. Like fuck he did. His eyes were glassy and pretty fucking dull. They weren't even blue anymore, they were a depressing gray. His eyes were sunken and his lips were dry and cracked; don't even get him started on his hair. It was tangled and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days (which it hasn't). There was a knock at his door. It was Isaac.

"Yo, man. Everyone's in the limo. Let's go!" Adam sighed and walked out of the door, his stomach growling, but he ignored it. Eating at this point was the least of his worries. When he opened the door, Isaac gasped and shook his head. "Man, you look like shit!" he said with a frown.

The singer gave a weak and dry chuckle. "Thanks…" he mumbled, sauntering down the stairs and out of the hotel where the slick black limo was waiting. Isaac entered first, and then Adam followed in suit, sitting down and groaning a little. He was pretty stiff from lying on his bed for hours upon hours. Everyone stared at him and he blushed, glaring at the floor. He avoided eye contact with Tommy. He couldn't bear to look at him. He wanted to reach out and hold him, kiss him, and just cuddle with him. He wanted both himself and Tommy to feel better, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Tommy hated him so much. He stared at the floor of the limo, and then remembered this was the exact place where he raped Tommy. He gasped a little, biting his bottom lip and trying to comprehend what had been going through his head in that exact moment in time. He wasn't thinking but…Oh, god…

As they drove to the venue, Adam was preparing a plan in his head. He would have to satisfy the fans without kissing Tommy. He wouldn't be able to actually kiss the blond at this point. He just couldn't…

The show was amazing as always. Adam was giving his fullest to the show even though he has so many problems. He can't let his personal problems get the better of him. Tommy, however, wasn't really good at hiding his emotion. He rarely smiled that night making his fans sick worried about him. He even barely whipped his hair.

And then, it's finally the time for Fever, both Adam and Tommy started to feel nervous. They were unsure whether to kiss or not after what had happened between them. But they both know they have to kiss to keep their fans happy. Adam slowly made his way to Tommy.

Tommy turned to his right, facing Adam. "There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual…" Adam faced Tommy but he tried his best to avoid eye-contact with Tommy. Adam was still thinking whether he should kiss Tommy. Knowing this, Tommy knew he had to let Adam know that he's up for a kiss so the blond tilted the singer's microphone, smiling a little.

Adam understood what Tommy was trying to tell him so he leaned in a little to Tommy and gave him a small peck on his lips. Both he and Tommy didn't even look into each other's eyes. There was no passion at all in their small kiss. He couldn't give him a full kiss at the moment, he's afraid he might not be able to contain himself. After giving his bassist the peck, he walked away to his male dancers and continued with his singing and dancing.

Adam could feel that his fans were a bit disappointed because they expected him to eat Tommy's face during Fever so he decided to do something that he hadn't do for a very long time. He's going to do 'it' during his encore later. He began eyeing the crowd as if he was looking for someone.

He was doing Whole Lotta Love for encore. He started to sing and dance. He even did floorbert. He was too excited for what he's about to do. Then the time for him to do 'it' has come. He walked slowly to the edge of the stage then going down the stage to the crowd and he grabbed a very pretty boy's shoulder. And he tongue-dove him! The crowd went insane when he did that. Because he was with the crowd, his body was touched all over by them when he kissed that pretty boy.

Uncomfortable with that, Adam took that pretty boy's hand and brought him to the stage. And they started to make out! Adam sang then made out, and then he sang again. He made out with that guy throughout the whole song. Tommy was really hurt at the sight of that. He didn't even look to the crowd, he just stood there, strumming his bass with his head down, trying to hide the tears running down his cheeks.

The truth is, Adam was only going this far so he could release his sexual urges. Since Tommy, he hadn't kissed anyone or anything. And the only reason (he pretty much thought this theory solved all the solution) he raped or treated Tommy like crap was because of Drake. Ever since Drake dumped him, he had been going on a downward spiral, but no one knew. He hadn't laid anyone ever since the horrific day, and he wasn't expecting to for a long time. And he knew this wasn't Drake's fault, but it's because of the way his ex-boyfriend broke up with him which caused him to get so fucking screwed up. But what-the-fuck-ever. He'll survive.

Actually, he didn't think he'll be able to. It was on their two year anniversary that Drake tore Adam's heart out of his chest and stomped on it. The singer had cooked a dinner just for the two of them, and set up candles everywhere. He was in a pink apron (Drake said it was so fashionable on him) and his hair was flat, just the way his boyfriend liked it. When he was done setting everything down on the table, the knob turned and Adam grinned because he knew Drake would be coming through those doors. Instead, it was Drake wrapped and entangled in another man's arms…

Adam tried not to think about this too often, it was too painful…

After swapping spit with the pretty boy, Adam pulled away and licked his cheek, feeling completely relieved. He so needed a hot and quick make-out session. The blond was a bit flustered and seemed to swoon, causing Adam to laugh and gently help him back into the crowd. He finished singing Whole Lotta Love and thanked the crowd. He smiled, and waved, skipping off into his dressing room so he could tone down on his make-up and attire so he could go meet his fans. He felt confident, so maybe he would try talking to Tommy again…

Tommy, on the other hand, had no idea what Adam was actually doing. He just thought that Adam was acting like a whore again, and he got so fucking frustrated. Once Adam had thanked the crowd, the blond practically threw his bass to the ground (not really, he loved the instrument too much), and stormed out to the crowd, eyeing all the screaming fans and trying to spot the particular blond that Adam had so passionately and selfishly kissed. He smirked when he finally spotted the boy and he walked up to him, whispering something in his ear. The boy (who went by the name of Jason) immediately grinned after hearing what Tommy said. They both slyly (well, as slyly as they could anyway) sauntered to Jason's car and Tommy hopped in.

"Hey, thanks for driving me back to my hotel. I think you know what you'll get in return, right?" Tommy asked, smirking wider when he saw the overly excited gay boy next to him practically bouncing up and down.

"H-Holy shit! I-I don't even know, man. I-I never thought in my day that I would be a-able to actually f-fuc-"

"Shh…" Tommy leaned over and pressed his index finger to the lips of the young man and smiled. "Don't say it out loud…"

Adam went out of his dressing room after he finished toning down on his make up and attire. He changed his outfit to a blue t-shirt and black jeans. Everyone, the band and the dancers were waiting for him to go out to meet his fans, signing stuff and taking some pictures. But there was one person missing; Tommy. "Where's Tommy?" Adam asked the band and the dancers.

"I saw him leaving the venue with the guy you made out with on stage earlier, I asked him where is he going and he told me he's going back to the hotel," Sasha answered Adam.

"What? Are you serious, Sasha?" Adam practically yelled at her. Sasha was a bit taken aback but she knew the singer didn't mean to yell at her.

"Yeah, I'm serious!" Adam suddenly got worried. He completely forgot that Tommy loved him. What if he gets really jealous and tries to hurt that guy? Adam didn't want Tommy to get into any trouble.

"Okay guys, let's go out. The fans are waiting," Monte said.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm feeling well tonight. I'll just go back to the hotel and rest…" Adam told the band and dancers. He was not really sick, that was just an excuse so that he could go and check on Tommy. Monte eyed the singer wearily, he doubted that Adam was really sick but when he saw Adam's pale face, he believed him.

"Okay, get the security guards to escort you to the limo. We'll be coming back late to the hotel because we're going to a club after this," Monte told Adam about their plan that night. Adam just nodded his head and walked away to the security guards. The security guards managed to escort Adam to the limo without his fans noticing it. Don't get him wrong, he loved his fans but he needed to make sure that Tommy was not doing anything bad to that guy.

They had arrived at the hotel. Luckily it was already late at night so there were not a lot of people wandering around in the hotel. So it was easy for Tommy and Jason to go to the band's suite without any fans pestering Tommy. They got into the suite safely. Tommy pulled Jason's hand after closing the suite's main door and ran to his room. Tommy knew that the band won't be back until late so he didn't bother to close his room's door.

Once they were in his room, Tommy pushed Jason hard on his bed. He was going to fuck him hard without mercy for making out with his Babyboy. His mind kept telling him that he's releasing his anger at the wrong person. But the blond ignore his mind. His jealousy overcame everything. Tommy got on top of Jason and then he pulled his t-shirt off of him. They made out for a while.

Then the blond got up from the bed, unbuckling his own jeans. He pulled down his boxers, revealing his limp cock. "Get over here, slut," Tommy instructed Jason. The poor guy obeyed him. "Good, now blow me. Make me as hard as possible." Tommy wanted to treat Jason just the way Adam treated him. Jason got on his knees, he took Tommy's cock in his hands and rubbed it. The bassist slapped the poor guy. "I told you to blow me, not give me a hand job, bitch!" Tommy grabbed his cock and said "Open your mouth wide" Once again, Jason obeyed him.

Tommy shoved his whole cock in Jason's mouth. Because it was too sudden, Jason gagged a little. Tommy smirked devilishly at the sight of Jason gagging.

This was nothing like Jason had expected. Sure, he's had one night stands, and they were kinky, but never this rough. He was actually shaking a little. He's gone to like, twenty Glam Nation concerts, and he's always found Tommy to be the shy guy that just kind of wanders around, but goes all badass when need be. But right now, it was not a happy time. Tommy was being badass, but not in a cool or rational way.

He shut his eyes, gasping and licking Tommy's cock that he forcefully shoved in his mouth. Jason was a bit scared, but he better just go with what Tommy says if he doesn't want it to get more painful or rough…So he sucked, and licked until he felt Tommy become harder and harder in his mouth. It was almost too big for him to handle and he gagged a couple times, tears rising in his eyes.

"Good bitch," the bassist hissed, yanking on his hair and bending him over the bed. "Now I want you to FUCKING SCREAM," he ordered, before, tearing down Jason's pants and boxers and ramming his dick deep inside his ass, with no lube or preparation. Just right in. This was like Déjà vu. This is exactly what had happened to Tommy in the limo when Adam had his way with him. But this time, he was in control; he was the one screwing someone. He was the one putting someone else in pain…

Jason screamed, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. He whimpered, hating this feeling and regretting ever coming with Tommy to his room. It hurt so fucking bad!

"T-Tommy, please s-stop, I don't-"

"SHUT. UP. ADAM," Tommy hissed, clenching his eyes shut and trying to keep his own tears blocked. He was imagining Jason was Adam; he was trying to make Adam feel all the pain he had ever felt. He wanted the singer to suffer just like he was!

Adam was panting by the time he reached the door outside his suite. He was putting all these scenarios in his head which he wished wouldn't be true…He gripped the handle and when he opened the door he froze, hearing whimpers and muffled screams coming from Tommy's bedroom. He quietly made his way to the bassist's room where he stopped dead in his tracks, having all the color fall from his face. He gulped at the sight:

Tommy had the male he made out with bent over the bed with tears pouring down his face. But there were tears running down Tommy's cheeks too…

"T-Tommy…" Adam whimpered, and the bassist's head shot up and he immediately pulled out of Jason, who whined, crying and quickly pulling up his pants. He pushed past Tommy and ran past Adam, out the door. The singer felt so bad for his fan. Shit, that must have been terrible. But who was he to talk? He made Tommy feel just like Jason. It was his fault Tommy was like this. Everything was his fucking fault…

But Adam quickly turned his attention back to Tommy who was pulling his pants and boxers up. He was shaking all over and he fell to his knees, bawling.

Adam immediately rushed over to the blond and bent down holding him in his arms, tears rising in his eyes. "Tommy, Glitterbaby, I'm so sorry…" he whispered, placing Tommy in his lap and cradling him, trying to comfort the confused and broken male.

Tommy tried to break out from Adam's hug but failed miserably. Adam tightened his hug and kept saying "I'm so sorry" over and over. He has never regretted doing anything but he totally regretted ever raping and hitting Tommy. Because he couldn't break out from the hug, the small guy gave in. He leaned on to Adam's chest and cried his heart out. The bassist was crying non-stop for like half an hour.

Adam has never seen Tommy this weak. And that made his regret got even worse. After Tommy has calmed down a bit, Adam lift Tommy up and carried him to the bed. He put Tommy gently on the bed. He touched Tommy really gentle as if he was touching something really fragile. Tommy looked like he's going to break down again anytime soon. Adam got both himself and Tommy under cover. He pulled Tommy closer to him and hugged him tight. The singer put his chin on his bassist's head. Tommy put his hands on Adam's waist, still sobbing.

Adam tilted the small guy's chin, looking right into the blonds' teary eyes. "Tommy, I'm so sorry for everything that I have done. I'm really sor-" Tommy put his index finger on Adam's lips causing the singer to stop talking.

"It's okay. I already forgave you. I'm sorry for punching you the other day," Tommy said, cupping Adam's face. Adam smiled happily, he was really glad that Tommy finally forgave him.

"Can I kiss you?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I'm all yours, Babyboy." He doesn't need any explanation or whatsoever. He was going to forget everything bad that happened and move on, living a happy life with his Babyboy.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam woke up the next day next to something warm, soft, and small. He opened his tired eyes and blinked, glancing down and noticing Tommy snuggled up in his chest, snoozing peacefully and happily in his arms. His eyelids were gently graced with dusted eye shadow, and his long lashes fluttered lightly in his dream. Those plump and perky lips seemed too kissable, but the signer immediately stiffened with guilt and remorse flooding his veins. Holy shit…How can Tommy be sleeping with him right now? Sure, he had forgiven him and everything, but he couldn't honestly be completely trusted. Fuck, Adam didn't even trust himself after everything he did to his loved one. And now that he thinks back on it, he doesn't even know WHY he…It's just so…

He bit his bottom lip and sighed, soothingly petting down Tommy's hair and looking him up and down, soaking in his appearance and demeanor. He was so special, and Adam didn't know why he didn't notice this sooner. Without Tommy, he virtually fell apart, but now, maybe that Tommy forgave him, he would be able to get back on his feet and hit the ground running. Or, he hoped so anyway.

Adam and Tommy stayed in that position for over an hour, with Adam just petting his hair softly, and giving him light kisses over the face and smiling. Tommy slept through it all until about five before ten. He groaned and woke up, glancing up at Adam and smiling.

"Good morning, Adam…" Tommy said, smiling wider and leaning up to kiss the singer, but he pulled back, blushing and looking away. The bassist frowned and sunk back down, looking hurt.

Why didn't Adam want to kiss him? He said he forgave him and everything, so why the fuck can't they just kiss and forget about everything? That's all he wanted to do, and HE was the victim in this crime, so Adam should be jumping off his high horse and bouncing up and down in bliss. He just needs to drrrooopppp iiitttt…

"T-Tommy…I don't think…I still feel terrible, and I don't think that I should have like…The privilege to kiss you freely and touch you so passionately…I need to get my ass kicked somehow…" he groaned, looking down at Tommy with pitiful eyes. The blond just stared at Adam and shrugged.

"Fine. Plan a romantic day for us. If you feel that bad." He smiled and leaned up kissing Adam's cheek. "Do whatever you think will make you feel better about the entire situation…" he mused, licking the bruise on Adam's cheek, causing the singer to shudder.

"Okay, we're going to go on a date today. I promise you, I'll make our first date as enjoyable as possible for you." Adam was about to kiss Tommy on the lips when they heard loud gasps. The gasps came from Monte, Isaac, and Cam who were at Tommy's bedroom door that was left open after Jason left the room. They were surprised to see Adam and Tommy cuddling up in the bed. Adam and Tommy were surprised too but they kept their cool. They knew they had to tell the band sooner or later.

"What are you guys doing? Adam, why are you here?" Monte asked. They had just got back from their night out at the club. They were about to enter their own rooms when they heard the sound of two people talking. There shouldn't be any other people left in the suite than Tommy so they decided to check things out."You saw us, we're cuddling. We're together now. I mean, we're a couple so there shouldn't be any problem with me cuddling with my boyfriend, right?" Both Adam and Tommy were now sitting on the bed. After replying to Monte, Tommy pulled Adam closer to him. He smiled seductively at the singer, and then he kissed his lips softly before hugging him tight. This made the singer blush; he felt a little uncomfortable to get all lovey-dovey with Tommy in front of his band after what he did to the blond.

"Say what? But- but aren't you a straight guy?" Cam yelled in surprise.

"Just as I thought, Tommy. You really do have feelings for Adam," Monte said, smirking slyly at the blond. Isaac didn't say anything, he just smiled widely, he has always known both Adam and Tommy actually have feelings for each other, and they just need time to realize it.

"Well, not anymore, Cam. I'm officially gay now, haha! And Monte, whatever, bleh..." Tommy stuck his tongue out to the guitarist.

Monte laughed at Tommy for sticking out his tongue at him and said "Sticking out tongue? That's so gay, haha!" Tommy tried to throw one of his pillows at Monte but he missed. Monte, Cam and Isaac laughed their asses off and then they left to their own rooms to sleep. Before they leave, Adam told them about his plan for that day.

"It's a day off so I'm going to go out with Tommy and probably won't get back till late…"

The band just nodded their heads and said "Have fun on your first date!" Then they left. "Okay, babe. I'm going back to my room to take a shower," Adam said.

"I'm coming with you. We can shower together…" Adam chuckled a little before nodding his head. Sure, Tommy knew he was being rather adventurous, asking Adam, the man that hit and raped him, to take a shower with him; however, he honestly believed that Adam was genuinely sorry for all that he had done, and Tommy really did love Adam. He wasn't going to say it again (considering the last time he screamed it angrily at the singer), but maybe he will soon. He really hoped that…Well, Adam did say he loved him, but it was all just remorse, perhaps? He doesn't know. They've never actually smiled and said 'I love you', it was either when one of them was sad and crying, or angry and about to blow up at the other person. It was never actually lovey-dovey like it should be, ya know?

Adam took Tommy's hand and rode the elevator down to his room (they were only staying in the hotel for one more day until they leave again) and quickly opened the door, holding Tommy close to him as he walked into the bathroom. He then stopped and gulped, not entirely sure if Tommy was thinking this out. "Baby, are you sure? You can take a shower separately if you really want to…" he whispered, looking down at the blond who looked rather confident.

"Adam, baby. I'm the one that suggested it. Just get naked and into the shower, alright?" Tommy ordered, taking off his shirt and swiftly unzipping his pants. Adam nodded, following in suit and turning on the warm water. He sighed when he was completely naked and in the shower with Tommy. He gulped again, looking to the side. Sure, he had defiantly taken a shower with Tommy before, and seen the bassist naked, but in both those events…It wasn't really special. In fact, he still had no idea what had actually possessed him to treat the blond this way. He still felt like shit. And before he could think of more ways to punish himself, Tommy's small hands grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. He leaned up and kissed Adam softly on the lips.

The singer moaned, wrapping his freckled arms around Tommy's small waist and pulled him closer, relishing the feeling of the water pounding down on both their bodies. He parted the blonds' lips with his tongue and licked every inch of the bassist mouth, moaning deeply. One thing led to another, but they didn't have sex…No. Tommy was planning on doing this one his own time…

* * *

"Baby, are you ready to go now?" Adam called to Tommy who was in the bathroom, glamming himself up.

"Just a few more minutes, Adam! I'm almost done," Tommy shouted from the bathroom. The blond took his lip gloss out of his make up box and smeared the lip gloss on his pink lips. After he's done getting all glammed up, he looked at himself in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, he went out of the bathroom and strutted towards Adam who was waiting for him at the door. Adam was stunned at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. Tommy made sure he looked very beautiful that day. He wanted Adam to never get his eyes off him. Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy's left cheek making the blond flush in embarrassment."Okay, we can go now, Babyboy" Tommy said, smiling seductively. Adam smiled back at his Glitterbaby. The singer opened the door, they walked towards the elevator. Adam took Tommy's right hand and put it on his left arm. When he did that, Tommy looked up at the singer and smiling shyly. The blond felt like they're like teenagers going out on a date. He couldn't wait to see what Adam had planned for them. They went out from the hotel and walked towards the were their fans greeting them while they're on their way to the limo. The fans were screaming like a maniac when they saw Tommy's hand on Adam's arm. They screamed "Oh my god, they really are dating! Adommy is real!" The fans didn't even bother asking for autographs and pictures from Adam and Tommy. They were too happy; they screamed and jumped around like a bunch of crazy people.

The limo driver drove them to an Italian restaurant. Adam already booked a table there. They get out from the limo, and Adam took Tommy's hand in his and pulled him into the restaurant. They stepped up to the front podium where a hostess was standing. He told her about his reservation and she then led them to their table. Adam smiled, thanking the hostess and pulling the chair out for Tommy. He grinned, blushing and sitting down. Adam was being such a gentlemen to him. It was amazing. He knew Adam still felt bad about everything, so obviously he was going to try his best to make everything better. And the blond was oh-so excited as to what the singer had planned for their date. He wasn't sure if he was all up for sex, but what the hell? Maybe this time he would be the one topping; even though he highly doubted it…Adam being on the bottom during sex just didn't seem logical…

"Alright sweetheart. Whatya want? I don't think they have tacos on the menu…" Adam mused, glancing up at Tommy from his menu. The blond blushed, digging his head deeper into the smooth plastic of the paper that held the food the restaurant served. Damnitt, he didn't know why he was blushing so much! He was just embarrassed. Maybe because Adam was now officially his boyfriend or something? He didn't know…All he knew was that Adam being all sweet to him made him fluster up and he FUCKING HATED IT. Oh, but he had a plan forming in his head, oh yes he did. I was going to get Adam back at being so nice to him! "Order anything you want-"

"Let's go cliché," Tommy said, looking at Adam who set his menu down and tilted his head to the side. Go cliché? What did he mean by that? The waitress came over with a smile. She was pretty, with bright brown eyes and bleach white hair that was thrown into a messy ponytail. Decent, very decent.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" the waitress asked, smiling as she held up her pen and a pad of paper. Adam had no idea what Tommy was talking about, but he was going to let his little boyfriend order and be happy.

"Yes. We'll have the couple's spaghetti…" Tommy muttered, smirking at Adam. Now it was his turn to blush. The girl nodded, taking their menus and hustling off.

"You're such a sorry sap…" The signer muttered, looking to the side.

"I know…"

The waitress came back within ten minutes and set the spaghetti down; and yes, it went Lady and the Tramp all the fucking way. Tommy fed Adam a spoon full of noodles, and a strand was shared between them like a physical bond. They both slurped until their lips met. But instead of keeping it innocent like in the Disney movie, Adam moaned deeply into Tommy's mouth, causing the blond to gasp and shut his eyes, leaning in closer to Adam.

The singer lifted his hand, gripping the back of his boyfriend's neck and bringing him closer. Tommy's tongue parted Adam's lips, causing a strangled groan to erupt from the opposite man. Both were growing hard and panting. Tommy leaned further, wrapping both his arms around Adam's neck and pulling him over the table.

Someone cleared their throat and they both quickly separated, blushing like mad. They glanced up at the waitress who was blushing as well. She set the check on the table and quickly shuffled off.

"M-Maybe, we should g-go somewhere else…" Adam panted, quickly paying for the check and grabbing Tommy's hand, whisking him out of the restaurant, his hard on growing bigger and bigger by the second.

They quickly got into the limo. Adam told the limo driver to drive them to the nearest beach. Adam actually planned on going shopping after having lunch at the Italian Restaurant. The beach was supposed to be their last destination. He wanted them to spend time at the beach watching sunset together. But shopping didn't look appealing to him anymore. In the limo, Adam pulled Tommy closer to him and made him to sit on his lap. The blond wrapped his arms on Adam's neck while the singer wrapped one of his arms on the blonds' hips. He shoved his other hand in Tommy's shirt. He was going to tease Tommy's nipples because he knew just how much the blond love it when Adam played with his nipples. Adam first caressed the bassist's nipple before he pinched it causing the blond to moan in pleasure. While playing with Tommy, Adam buried his face into Tommy's neck, he kissed his neck, licked the neck and then he bit it. Tommy shuddered in ecstasy, the pleasure was too much. He pulled Adam's hair and cupped his face before he French kissed him. He put his tongue in; they didn't have to fight for dominance because Adam gladly let the blond dominated him. They continued making out until the driver knocked the door to tell them that they're already arrived at the beach. They got out of the limo. Adam told the driver to go back to the hotel and come back there when he call him later. The driver nodded and drove away. Adam took Tommy's hand and said "Let's go find a place where we can continue what we're doing…"

Tommy smiled shyly and nodded. Luckily there are only a few people at the beach at that time. They walked and walked, looking for a suitable and hidden place. After looking for about 15 minutes, they finally found an area that was pretty remote. There was lush covering this particular area, but the sand still surrounded it. The ocean crashed on the edge and slightly sprayed them, and it was great. Closed off from all sides, but allowed the looming sunset to drip through the strummed leaves; to sum it all up, it looked like a great place to fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy turned around and grabbed Adam's hair, pulling his face down to his and sucked on his lips, moaning loudly. The brunet grinned, licking the smaller man's mouth and groaning. He pushed their hips together, wrapping his arms around his waist and panting, pushing Tommy to the ground and straddling his small waist. The bassist whimpered, laying back on the sand and taking off Adam's shirt in the process, gazing at the unique beauty of the man in front of him. To be honest, the blond never got any time to actually admire Adam's body. He was either too scared or hurt to appreciate how gorgeous Adam really was. In fact, he wanted to kiss every freckle grazing his boyfriend's body…

"Baby, you're so pretty…" Tommy mused, smiling and caressing Adam's cheek with the back of his hand. The singer blushed and looked away, gnawing on his bottom lip. He then glanced back at the blond and smiled.

"Sweetheart, not as pretty as you…" He bent down and licked Tommy's ear, whispering sweetness into it and running his fingers through the smooth blond hair of his bassist. He wanted to make this a night Tommy would never forget. But in a good way. He was sick of wrong doing this pretty little man. He wanted nothing more than for the blond to completely trust and love him. "B-Baby…"

"Hmmm…" Tommy mumbled, shutting his eyes and running his fingers down Adam's chest.

"I…" Adam gulped and brought his face close to Tommy's where he cupped his small frame in his hands. "I want you to make love to me…" he smiled, blushing and kissing him.

Tommy's eyes widened and he gasped, allowing Adam's tongue to explore his mouth. D-Did Adam really just say that? That he would be the one to top and SCREW HIM? But he didn't say screw, fuck, or bang. He made a point to say 'make love', because that's all Tommy ever wanted to do. To make love with the man he loved so much.

Adam pulled away with a smile. "Baby, would you do that for me?" he breathed.

Tommy stared at Adam for a while, wanting to look for the truth in the singer's eyes. The blond could see from Adam's eyes that he really wanted Tommy to make love to him, and he didn't see lust in his eyes like when he raped him. Tommy smiled at his waiting boyfriend and said "Gladly!"

Tommy grabbed the back of the singer's head and pushed their lips to each other's. The blond licked the singer's lower lip; he sucked on it, biting it, causing the singer to moan loudly. He then slowly parted Adam's lips and put his tongue in. He licked every inch of Adam's mouth. Then he played with his tongue, he swirled their tongues together before he sucked on the singer's tongue.

Adam put his hands on Tommy's bare chest. He ran his hands on the chest, caressing every inch of it. He then placed both his index fingers on each of Tommy's nipple. He pressed the fingers in like pressing buttons. Then he pushed the nipples from side to side, up and down, but still pressing them. He stopped playing with the blond's nipples when the blond let go of his mouth. The blond glanced at the singer, smiling a little before he reached down on Adam's skinny jeans. The smaller pretty guy slowly unbuckled his boyfriend's jeans, leaving his boxer on. And after that he also stripped himself down to his boxers.

The elf guy wanted to make this fuc-, no, this is not fucking; they were going to make love to each other. He was going to make love to Adam slowly and romantically. He was going to make this making love process an unforgettable one to Adam.

Adam smiled, kissing Tommy's neck and biting down on it, sucking and leaving a clear hickey. He pulled back inspecting his work. It was right above his collar bone in that cave area. It was already turning purple and had a light pink rim around it.

He kind of did it at a dominating motive. Ya know, to claim Tommy as his and only his. For no one else to have or ridicule. He wanted the blond all to himself, and he would be damned if any man or woman was going to just take Tommy's hand and pull him away from Adam's heart. He may not have known it before, but he did in fact, fall for Tommy and everything about him. And the singer was practically overwhelmed with the fact that the bassist accepted his apology, love, and all his palpable flaws…And now, they were going to create the invisible bond that only two people that love each other can accomplish.

"Mmm…A-Adam," Tommy mumbled, pushing Adam's shoulder and pinning him to the ground. He smirked, straddling Adam's waist and unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled sinisterly, bouncing up and down on the singer's growing erection, causing his to scrape across the fabric of their underwear.

Adam hissed, closing his eyes and whining softly, arching into the touch of his boyfriend. He whimpered, lifting up his arms as Tommy took off his shirt. They were both in nothing but boxers, and it wasn't until now that Tommy realized that they didn't have any condoms or lube.

"U-Um, baby…We don't have any lube or-" Tommy was silenced by the index finger of Adam. His cocoa brown eyes gazed down at the ocean blue ones of his boyfriends'. The ocean crashed, creating a smooth and calm atmosphere.

"I know. I didn't prepare any purposely. I put you through so much pain, I should at least be able to experience some in a proper manner…So, even if I'm in pain, I don't want you to stop…No matter what, Tommy…" Adam murmured, smiling and cupping the back of Tommy's neck in his hand and pulling him down, capturing him into another sweet kiss. "Besides…I'll be happy even if you're hurting me, because I know that it'll be your first time…" Adam mumbled against his lips, pulling back and smiling.

Tommy smiled back at the singer. "Okay, I'll make love to you slowly so that you won't be in so much pain…"

Adam chuckled a little and shook his head, "No, baby. I told you, it's okay with me even if it hurts like fuck. The pain from this is nothing compared to the pain I gave you. So baby, don't hold back."

Tommy shook his head "No, there's no way I will hurt you. Just be quiet, Adam. Let me do this my way." He ended that with a smirk.

Adam shrugged, "As you wish, my pretty Glitterbaby."

Tommy reached out to Adam's boxers and pulled it down, revealing the singer's semi-hard cock. Adam got out of the boxers and threw it somewhere near his jeans. The blond got on his knees, kneeling in front of Adam's cock. The elf guy licked Adam's slit and that made the singer whimpered in pleasure. Tommy then placed his lips on the tip of Adam's cock and began to gently suck on it, tasting Adam's delicious pre-cum at the same time. The blond pulled back for a second to lick his lips.

Then he returned back to Adam's huge cock and took the full length in his mouth. The bassist waited until his mouth was able to adjust to Adam's cock and after that he began to move his head up and down on it. He swirled his tongue around the length. Tommy's tongue felt so good on Adam's cock; the blond was really good at using his tongue.

After 5 minutes, Adam grunted and began to beg Tommy to shove his cock in his ass. "Ugh, Tommy, stop playing with my dick and start fucking me instead. I can't hold on any longer than this." Tommy let Adam's dick slide out of his mouth. He looked up and saw the singer's desperate face and that made him smirked.

"I still wanna play with your beautiful dick but... Since you're so impatient, I'm going to shove my dick deep inside your pretty ass, Babyboy." Tommy stood up and pulled down his boxers, getting it off him and threw it to where Adam's was.

Adam whimpered, leaning his head against the sand, knowing full well that it was getting stuck in the gel and hairspray in his hair, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about at this point was the fact that Tommy was still stalling. He was aching and he was in a vital need to be touched, but Tommy was just teasing him. Adam was fine if he was the one teasing, but if someone was teasing him, he couldn't take it! He just needed to get the job done; otherwise he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"I'm gonna ease into you real slow, alright, babe?" Tommy said, placing his hands on either side of Adam's head as the singer wrapped his legs around his small waist to give Tommy better access to his entrance. Tommy sighed a little and began to protrude the singer, stopping when Adam whined loudly. The pain was becoming intense. "B-Baby, are you okay?" he asked and the brunet nodded, gripping onto Tommy's waist and forcing him to go in deeper.

"F-Fuck, Tommy! Just get inside me! I want to feel pain!" he demanded, gasping for breath as his chest rose and fell in heavy pants. "F-Fuuuuccckkk…" he moaned. Tommy nodded, entering deeper and deeper inside the singer until he was all the way inside of him. He got use to the feeling of being inside Adam, he began to move around, pounding into him roughly, biting his bottom lip. Then he hit just right which led for a strangled scream to rip through Adam's throat.

"S-SHIT! Right there Tommy!" he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes and they spilled over in utter bliss.

That totally made Tommy feel hornier than ever. He began to thrust into Adam harder and faster and tried his best to hit Adam's sweet spots in every thrust. Adam felt heavenly every time Tommy thrust into him. Not only was the blond a pro at using his tongue, he's also a pro at using his dick. Even though his dick is not as big as Adam's, he made Adam feel so full.

"Ugh... Ahh... Goooddd! More, baby, moorre!" Adam screamed in pleasure.

"You asked for it and you will get it, baby!" Tommy smirked devilishly and began to increase his pace. "Ugh... Ugh... You're so fucking tight, Adam! Feels so... Ugh... Grreeatt!" Tommy moaned loudly. The blond arched his back; his body shuddered while he was unloading his loads into Adam. He didn't expect he would have an orgasm that fast. He didn't even manage to warn Adam.

After finish unloading, he continued thrusting into Adam slowly at first but he began to thrust faster when Adam told the blond he was about to cum.

"Tom- Tommy," Adam screamed loudly, shooting his load to his stomach. Tommy pulled out of Adam, lying down beside Adam on the sand. Both of them were panting heavily, so exhausted after their making love.

After they managed to catch their breath, Tommy turned his body to the singer. The blond smiled shyly to the Adam and said "Thanks, Babyboy. That was amazing."

Adam smiled back and replied, "No problem, my Pretty Kitty." Adam leaned in to Tommy and gave him a peck on the lips and that made the blond blush. Adam chuckled "You're so cute! Okay, let's clean up our bodies and get dressed. After that we can walk around the beach while waiting for the sun to set. We're going to watch sunset together. Sound good, baby?" Tommy just nodded in response. They both got up to pick up their clothes. They wiped the sand off their bodies first before putting on their clothes.

Adam had been prepared for sex, so he brought some wipes to clean the cum off them as well as the sand. He still felt a bit sticky in his ass, but he didn't care. He tossed the napkins into a bush and gripped Tommy by the waist, pulling him close to him, kissing the top of his head. "So, how was it? Better than you expected?" the singer asked. He was genuinely curious how the bassist thought his first time was. He remembered his first time giving it to someone. Not that he wanted to toot his own horn, but he was a born natural in the art of sex giving. He was fantastic at it, and everyone who ever received any from him was completely blown away at his skills. In addition, Adam thought the same about Tommy. He was a fantastic giver; it was almost hard to believe it was his first time. He was such a tease.

"It was...fantastic, Adam! Better than I expected to be honest, and for once, I was happy I was giving it to you," he teased, poking at the taller man's chest. Adam blushed, tightening his hold around Tommy's waist and walking down the beach barefoot—they had left their shoes near their lovemaking area. The sand felt soft between his pedicured toes and he felt complete with Tommy at his side. Things were going so smoothly, he never wanted any of this to end. He loved this tiny little elf man with all his heart, and even though he regretted all he had done, he knew that he would make a difference and never go back to his old, controlling ways. He was going to be so soft and gentle…

"Adam?" The small, boyish voice broke the singer from his trance and he nodded towards Tommy, smiling. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing…Just how much I love you," he whispered, nipping at the bond's soft and silky hair. He meant it too. This was the first time he said he loved Tommy in such a casual way, but he honestly thought that it was obvious at this point.

Tommy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Adam just said that. He had always thought Adam didn't have any feeling for him and he only thinks of him as his fuck buddy. Before this, it he was like only cared about sex. He even treated him like a cheap whore despite the fact that he is one of his best friends.

Yes, Adam had told him that he loved the blond when he was at the hospital a few times but this is the first time Adam told the blond that he loved him without any of them crying or without Tommy getting angry with the singer. When Adam confessed his love to Tommy at the hospital, he didn't believe him. He was too blinded with disappointment and so he thought Adam only said that so that the blond won't press charges against him.

Tommy smiled briefly at his boyfriend before tears escaped the blond's eyes. Adam was a bit taken aback when he saw that Tommy is crying. "Baby, why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Oh God, Tommy baby, please stop crying..." Adam tried to calm his boyfriend.

But Tommy couldn't calm down. His feelings were overwhelmed. He felt really happy and touched at the same time. He was so happy that he and Adam could now finally be together, not as fuck buddies but as lovers. Not only did he not stop crying, he began to start bawling. "Oh boy... Baby, what did I do? Talk to me, sweetheart..." Adam began to start panicking; he ran his fingers on his hair a few times before pulling Tommy closer to his body.

He wrapped his left arm around the blond's waist and used his right hand to wipe the blond's tears and then he tilted Tommy's chin up. "Tommy, what's wrong?" Adam said softly, staring gently at the elf guy.

The blond has calmed down a bit but he was still sobbing. "It's nothing, baby. I was just really touched when you mentioned that you love me. I never actually thought you have feelings for me. I thought you date me because you pitied me. Thanks so much for loving me, Babyboy." Tommy wrapped his hands around Adam's neck and gave the singer a sweet yet romantic kiss, no tongues involved.


	9. Chapter 9

"Baby, it's a little interview…You know some stuff about how the international part of the tour went, and shit like that. I promise, I will not be long. I love you so much, my sweet little Glitterbaby," Adam said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend's waist. The male seemed rather angry that he had to go, and his arms were crossed, a stubborn expression plastered on his face. The singer just about gushed from cute at his furious eyes and extreme pout. "Don't worry, please? I won't be able to concentrate on the interview with you worrying about me. Come on, baby. Relax, the hectic tour is over and everything!" Adam exclaimed, but Tommy wasn't buying it.

Today, Adam was supposed to take him to see True Grit. Fuck, yes, he was ashamed of Jeff Bridges to take the role of the honorable and irreplaceable John Wayne, but he had to go in with an open-mind and see for himself. However, Adam was being a bitch and said they would go to the five o'clock showing when he said _yesterday _that they would be able to go to the noon showing! Then he apparently got a phone call from a studio who wanted him to answer a few questions. Can't they just leave him the fuck alone? He was his boyfriend and no one else should occupy his attention!

"Fine, baby…But you promise you'll be home soon?" Tommy asked, gripping onto Adam's tight QUEEN t-shirt. He didn't want Adam to go. They just got off tour and he wanted to spend all the time in the world with his boyfriend, but obviously, in this situation, work came first. But he knew he couldn't blame Adam for this because he was a newcomer that just finished his promo tour around the fucking world! He couldn't take all the attention from the singer…As much as he wanted too.

"I'll be back, I love you so much," Adam said, kissing Tommy's forehead before turning his heel and walking out the door. He jumped down the stairs of his complex (he was aware of the fact that he was homeless during the tour, but thankfully, after some careful anticipation, he owned his very own apartment—with Tommy of course) and into his gray Ford car he had gotten during American Idol that the sexy David Cook gave to him. He smiled, starting the engine and feeling really eager to get to the "interview" he apparently had. Well, the interview Tommy thought existed…

"_Honk! Honk_!" Adam hit the horn a few times to let the owner of that beautiful house that he was outside of their house. Not long after that, the main gate slowly slid open. Adam drove his Ford in and parked it beside the house owner's Audi. Someone was already waiting for him at the door. Adam got out of his car and made his way to the main door. Brad leaned up and hugged Adam; the singer was a bit surprised with the sudden hug but he hugged his ex-boyfriend back anyway. It was not a romantic hug, just a friendly hug.

Adam let go of Brad after like 2 minutes, they were now facing each other. Brad smiled sheepishly at the singer "Baabbyy... What took you so long? You are 30 minutes late!"

Adam sighed, "I'm sorry, Brad. Tommy didn't want me to go out because I promised to take him to see True Grit today. But I have to break my promise because you said you wanted to see me and you have something extremely important to tell me and it can't wait. So what is it?" Adam crossed his arms, staring at the beautiful elf guy in front of him.

"Whoa! What's with the rush, baby? We haven't seen each other for a quite long time. Relax baby, let me call Tommy to tell him you're with me and not to worry because I'll take good care of you, is that okay, love?" Brad tried to make Adam stay for a longer time.

Adam groaned, "Brad, don't. I didn't tell him I was going to meet you, I told him I have an interview. You have no idea how jealous he can be if he knows I'm meeting my ex-boyfriend. Besides, I already promised I'd be home early. Come on, Brad! Don't waste any more time."

Brad sighed, "Okay, whatever, let's go in first. We'll talk in the house." Brad wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. They walked into the house, heading to the living room. Adam sat on the sofa; Brad sat right beside him. He was sitting a bit too close to the singer even though there was a lot more space. Adam was a bit uncomfortable but he just ignored it.

"So what is it, Brad?" Adam broke the silence.

"Cheeks, Adam. Cheeks. What's up with Brad, you always called me Cheeks when we were dating!" Brad pouts.

"Brad, Cheeks, whatever your name is, can you tell me now?" Adam said coldly. He didn't want to upset Tommy by getting home late.

"I want you back!" Brad yelled a little, staring hard at the singer. Adam was a bit taken aback when he heard that.

"What? Brad, are you crazy? We're over, you cheated on me, remember? Besides, I'm with Tommy now, I love him," Adam said sarcastically.

"But baby, I'm still in love with you. I know I cheated but that will never ever happen again, I promise!" Brad moved closer to the singer.

"I don't give a damn-" Brad cut Adam off by jumping on his lap, straddling his hips. "Bra-" Once again, Brad cut Adam off but this time by kissing the singer. Brad tried to put his tongue in but Adam refused to open his mouth. Brad didn't give up, he grinded his ass over Adam's penis making the singer moan in pleasure. Brad took this opportunity to shove his tongue into Adam's mouth.

Adam struggled for like 5 minutes, trying to stop Brad from kissing him and get him off his lap. Brad is a very persistent guy. Adam pushed Brad hard away from him; the small guy was now lying unstable on the couch. Adam rushed to the front door and got the hell outta there. He got into his car, started the car engine and drove out from Brad's house. Luckily, Brad didn't close the main gate.

"Fucking, shit," Adam hissed, shaking his head and making a hard turn out of Brad's driveway and back on the main road. The tires skidded against the pavement, and Adam let out a forceful exhaled, licking his lips and trying to compose himself. How could Brad do that to him? He was already having a hard time gaining Tommy's trust back, and then his ex-lover (whom he still loves very much) makes a move on him. Why can't he just be a normal lover and love his boyfriend like every other gay man? Why did he have to go all psycho on Tommy, and now, when they're finally a somewhat "normal" couple, Brad is now getting in the way! In addition, Adam's a sex god. He loves sex, and if Brad did that to him for much longer, he probably wouldn't have been able to contain himself. Thank god, he got out in time. He wouldn't know what he would do with himself if he…he did anything further with Brad. He just needed to get back to Tommy and tell him he loves him no matter what so he wouldn't feel so guilty about this situation. He just needs to forget it and pretend he went to the interview and think of a story or something…

With a heavy sigh, Adam began to think of their evening ahead. What would they do? What would he wear? Something nice for Tommy. And he would take Tommy anywhere he wanted to make up for not being able to go to True Grit today. Yes…He would just say the interview was boring and pointless—that he would have must rather spent it with Tommy. Then, as a surprise, they would go to Taco Bell or something nice, go home, and watch some crappy movie. He doesn't know, but he just wants to hug Tommy and tell him that he loves him so much.

After contemplating the day ahead, Adam pulled into his driveway, turning off the engine and stepping out of his car, locking it up before walking up to the front door. He opened it, walking softly inside with a soft smile. He heard soft, muffled voices to the left and he could only assume the blond had the radio on or he was watching TV. Probably out of boredom or something similar. Tommy doesn't go out much and normally is a hermit inside his own house, so Adam has to drag him out.

"Tommy?" he called, and he heard a grunt come from the living room. The singer's boots clicked on the mahogany wood floor as he made his way into the room just in time to see a man's arm get split in half by a saw. "SHIT!" he yelled, covering his eyes and shuddering. He hated nothing more than horror movies. He wouldn't call himself a wimp or anything, but Adam just hated seeing people in gory situations. His stomach couldn't take it and he normally ended up throwing up after the movie. "C-Can you please turn that off?" Adam asked, and Tommy shrugged. The blond new all too well that Adam didn't like horror movies, but payback's a bitch, fucker.

"No. I didn't get to see True Grit, so, instead, I at least get to watch Saw IV in my house…" Tommy mumbled, crossing his arms and staring intently at the TV. Oh, yea, he was a grudge holder, and he didn't care if Adam _needed _to go to that interview so bad. He should have managed his time well because he had promised Tommy to go to the movies and he broke it!

"But this _isn't _your house, this is _my _house, baby. And, I would prefer if you didn't watch this shit when I'm around," Adam said in a smooth voice, trying to stay composed, but Tommy was acting like a little bitch. He kind of had a hunch why, but he just wanted to go on with normal couple of things and not get into a fight or anything.

Tommy let out a snort, "Yea, but you weren't here! You were at some shitty interview. Therefore, I have to watch this. Go into your room or something Adam, I want to watch this guy chop off his wife's arm," Tommy retorted, going back to his TV.

"Wow, are you on your period or something, Tommy? I'm sorry that I had to go to this fucking interview and wasn't able to watch some shitty John Wayne movie with you!" Adam yelled, the anger boiling inside him. This happened when Tommy had told Adam that he loved him, and he ended up hitting him for it. No, he wouldn't hit Tommy ever again; he needed to keep his anger back.

Tommy glared, turning his head. "IT'S NOT JOHN WAYNE! IT'S SOME FUCKING REMAKE THAT'S GOING TO SUCK!" he screamed, getting annoyed at the stupidest things.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU WANT TO SEE IT, YOU LITTLE BASTARD?" Adam exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and turning his heel, storming out the front door. FUCK. He had been home _ten _minutes and Tommy threw his out of his _own _house! Jesus, he was _pissed off_.

Adam got into his Ford; he started the car's engine and quickly pulled out of the driveway. Even with the loud noise from his car engine, he could still hear Tommy calling out to him. Adam glanced at the side mirror and saw Tommy running barefooted after the car. The singer ignored the blond and drove even faster. "Adam! Adam! Baby, come back! I'm so sorry! I was wrong! Baby! Adam! Adamm!" Tommy fell on his knees and broke down sobbing on the road as he saw Adam's car fading away from his sight.

"Adam, I'm so-sorryyy!" Tommy wailed. He really regretted snapping at his boyfriend over something so stupid. Luckily, there was no car at the time. The blond got up, wiping his tears off. He began to walk slowly to the house, muttering Adam's name repeatedly. Even though there's no point in wiping his tears as tears just kept rolling down his cheeks like a never-ending river.

Adam drove the car so fucking fast. He even sometimes exceeded the speed limit. He was lucky there are no cops around. He didn't even know where he was driving to; he just drove the car blankly. Then after driving for like half an hour, he arrived at where he went earlier; Brad's house. He drove his car through the gate that was left open, and pulled into the driveway.

Brad went out of his house to check who was outside. Brad squealed happily when he saw Adam coming out of his Ford. The elf guy ran to the driveway and then cling so close to the singer. "You finally realized that you still love me, huh?" Brad said to Adam.

"Shut up, Brad." Adam then pushed Brad against his Ford.

Brad gasped "What's wrong, baby?" The poor guy looked very surprised with Adam's sudden action.

Adam didn't answer him; he leaned in so close to Brad and then kissed him full on the mouth. Brad moaned deeply as Adam's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Adam grinded his hips against Brad's, both of them moaned in pleasure. They were already both rock hard.

As they shared a very ferocious kiss, Brad unbuckled Adam's belt and began to undo his pants and briefs. He did the same thing to himself. They were both now pantless. Then they made their way into the car. Adam sat down on the driver's seat and Brad climbed on him so that he was straddling him.

Adam grabbed both of their cocks and began to move his hand up and down causing him and the elf guy to moan in ecstasy. Brad then lifted his hips; Adam helped him to place his ass over his dick. Adam harshly pushed Brad's ass down. Brad yelled in pleasure. The elf guy loved rough sex, the rougher his partner is, the more he liked it.

The smaller brunet tugged at the hem of Adam's shirt, ripping it off and gazing at the beautiful painting in front of him. Oh, he missed this so much. He was yearning Adam's touch and now he was finally receiving it. Each freckle on the singer's body was something the smaller male loved so much and could never find in another lover. He didn't want to cheat, it just kind of happened, and Adam left him for it. Sure, it was plausible and reasonable, but he wanted nothing more than for Adam to come back to him because he could not take the loneliness anymore. Each night sleeping by himself, going to gay clubs to be laid by a different guy every single day. He just wanted one lover and that lover should have been Adam Lambert, but Brad messed up and lost him. He normally doesn't regret much, but he does regret cheating on the one person he wants in his life more than anyone…

Brad moaned, biting down onto Adam's neck and sucking, digging his nails into the freckled flesh of the singer. He could taste his sweat on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't have asked for anything better. "Mm, A-Addaaammm," he breathed heavily, kissing down to his collarbone and licking at it. Everything about the raven-haired man made him go completely insane and he wanted to make it last as long as possible. "I-I knew you would come along…you just c-can't get the same pleasure out of that bassist…" he hissed, raking his nails down Adam's chest and kissing down to his pecks, grinding his hips into Adam's stomach. Brad didn't like Tommy for being Adam's new lover, but now he kind of felt bad for him. Adam was cheating on the blond, but right now, he didn't have time for a guilt trip. He just needed to get fucked.

Adam rolled his eyes, lifting up Brads' arms and jerking his shirt off, licking and nipping at his nipples and he pushed his hips further up into the smaller male, causing him to shudder and whine like some sad puppy dog. The singer smirked, wrapping his firm and long fingers around the aching erection of his little fuck buddy and rubbing it up and down slowly. Brad had the same structure as Tommy, the same stature and build. He was perfect. "What's wrong, Bradley?" he asked, watching him as he shudder and whined, his face flushed with pure pleasure. It was beautiful, and Adam couldn't get enough of it. Tommy could have gotten the same service if he wasn't being such a bitch to Adam and being so goddamn clingy and moody.

"Mm, p-please, Adam…" he whispered, kissing the singer hard and licking at his bottom lip, sucking on it and tugging harshly as shudders of ecstasy ran down his spine with each stroke his ex-boyfriend made on the painful ache between his legs. He felt full with Adam buried deep inside him and he missed his touch more than he could ever imagine. It use to happen so often, then it was taken away from him so fast. Having the feeling back was almost unbearable. It was something he could barely handle and now, he couldn't believe that right at this very moment, they were in Adam Lambert's car, and he was getting "taken care of". He knew it wouldn't mean anything, but he was hoping—praying even—that Adam would dump that fucking bassist and come back to him because he needed Adam back more then he'll ever know.

"I know, Bradley. Let me work my magic," Adam huffed, pushing him further down on his fully erect dick and pumping him with each motion to his hips as it pushed up further into Brad. He cried out and Adam smirked, loving the sound. He sounded almost identical to Tommy, it was perfect. "Come on, Cheeks. Let loose…Do it, baby," he commanded, jerking on his dick harshly and rubbing his thumb over the slit, hearing the whines fill the car and then a flash of white as Brad orgasmed in front of him, falling limp against his chest. Adam smirk biting down on his neck and coming undone inside the male. He whined again, shaking his head and moaning.

"O-Oh, my god…Adamm…I needed that s-so badly…" he whimpered, leaning up and staring at the singer who ran his finger up his own chest and licked the seed from his hand, smiling.

"Of course…Anything for you, Bradley."


End file.
